Le Recommencement
by Syana Argentia
Summary: Jennifer Jareau soupira lourdement en voyant la mine sombre de son ami. Son terrible secret l'oppressait de jours en jours. Combien de temps tiendrait-elle encore ainsi ? Combien de temps cela allait durer ?
1. Prologue

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Me revoilà avec cette fois-ci une fiction plus longue sur Esprits Criminels ;)**

**J'espère que cela vous plaira. Mais avant de commencer sachez que je reprends la fameuse histoire entre Emily Prentiss et Doyle et que je l'ai légèrement arrangé comme je le voulais. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas ^^**

**Disclaimer****: Rien ne m'appartient et je n'écris pas pour de l'argent. **

**Note:****Merci à ma Gaty pour la correction ! :)**

* * *

**Prologue.**

Jennifer Jareau :

Les passions sont les vents qui enflent les voiles du navire. Elles le submergent quelques fois mais sans elles, il ne pourrait voguer.

Voltaire

Il sortit de son bureau et inspecta l'allée centrale de son œil sévère. Comme il s'y attendait, elle n'était pas présente. Sans doute était-elle déjà rentrée chez elle. Il eut un pincement au cœur à cette idée…

Il soupira avec légèreté et descendit les marches. Il salua Morgan au passage, assis à son propre bureau et qui finissait un rapport avant d'aller tout droit aux ascenseurs. Il y a encore quelques semaines, rentrer chez lui et voir son fils, lui aurait fait grandement plaisir…

Mais aujourd'hui, il lui manquait quelque chose. Ou plutôt il lui manquait quelqu'un. Il pénétra dans l'ascenseur et s'adossa contre le miroir, son attaché-case dans la main, ballottant contre sa jambe. Pourquoi agissait-elle ainsi ? Pourquoi l'évitait-elle ainsi ?

Tout en réfléchissant, il soupira à nouveau. Les réponses à ses questions, il les avait déjà en réalité… Cela n'était pas un mystère pour lui…

_Quelques semaines auparavant… Il se souvenait de l'odeur qui régnait chez lui. Il venait de laver Jack et le parfum du gel douche se mêlait à celui de la cuisine que préparait Hotch. _

- _Jack ! Dépêche-toi de te préparer, elle ne va pas tarder à arriver !_

- _Je suis prêt Papa…_

_Aaron Hotchner se retourna après avoir posé le plat de pâtes qu'il avait préparé, pour faire face à son fils. Un sourire amusé s'afficha sur son visage et rare étaient les fois où il apparaissait. Le plus souvent, ils étaient accordés à Jack, ou ses collègues ou encore pour elle._

_Jack leva ses grands yeux innocents vers lui et adressa un petit sourire à son père, avant de murmurer :_

- _Je voulais être comme toi Papa… Comme pour Halloween._

_Hotch s'abaissa à sa hauteur et remit correctement le nœud de cravate de son fils, avant de le serrer dans ses bras, veillant à ne pas froisser son costume noir qu'ils avaient acheté pour le jour d'Halloween où Jack avait voulu passer pour un héros, choisissant son père comme exemple. _

- _Tu sais quoi ? Je suis sûr que tu vas l'épater, dit Hotch. _

- _Mais Papa… Ce n'est pas moi qui dois être le plus beau pour elle ce soir, dit clairement Jack. _

_Hotchner se retint de rire. Son fils était beaucoup plus intelligent que lui. Dès sa première rencontre avec elle, il avait su que son père avait une faiblesse pour elle. Oui, lui Aaron Hotchner, grand profileur, dirigeant l'équipe de la BAU, avait prit beaucoup de temps avant de comprendre qu'il l'aimait. _

_Mais il avait joué les stupides et avait repoussé ses sentiments, prétextant qu'il ne fallait pas brusquer les choses depuis la mort de la mère de Jack, depuis la mort de sa femme, il y avait de cela deux ans. Il préférait se cacher derrière ce masque, malgré les taquineries de son grand ami, David Rossi ou encore malgré les discrets encouragements de l'Agent de Liaison, Jennifer Jareau. _

_La sonnerie de la porte les fit revenir à la réalité. Hotch se redressa et alla ouvrir tout en s'adressant à son fils. _

- _Tu peux t'installer au salon, mais ne mange pas tous les biscuits ! Recommanda t-il avec douceur. _

_Il ouvrit la porte et s'immobilisa soudainement, le souffle coupé. Emily Prentiss se tenait devant lui, plus belle encore qu'auparavant. Elle portait une longue robe noire qui épousait à merveille ses formes. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux bruns tomber en cascade sur ses épaules et arborait un très léger maquillage qui renforçait la beauté de ses yeux envoûtants._

- _Tu ne me pas fais pas entrer ? Demanda la voix d'Emily douce et taquine à la fois. _

_Hotch bredouilla des excuses incompréhensibles et s'effaça pour la laisser entrer. Une fois qu'il eut accompagné Emily au salon, Jack lui sauta littéralement au cou. Prentiss, qui ressentait beaucoup d'amour pour ce petit garçon, le serra à son tour contre elle et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux bruns. Puis Jack la regarda droit dans les yeux et dit très directement :_

- _Mon Papa avait raison quand il disait que tu étais la plus jolie femme qu'il connaissait !_

_Emily se sentit rougir et bien qu'Hotch se trouvait derrière eux, ne pouvant ainsi voir sa réaction, elle le sentit gigoter, visiblement mal à l'aise par la remarque si sincère de son fils._

- _Ahem… Jack, tu devrais aller à la cuisine. J'ai posé tes gâteaux préférés sur la table, marmonna Hotch très gêné. _

_Le garçonnet partit en courant, laissant Hotch et Emily en tête à tête. Pendant un instant, il regretta ce qu'il venait de faire, se demandant bien ce qu'il allait désormais pourvoir lui dire pour casser le silence pesant qui venait de s'installer. _

- _Tu veux que je prenne ton manteau ? Demanda t-il innocemment. _

- _Je… Oui, volontiers, murmura Emily en lui souriant timidement. _

_Elle fit glisser en douceur son manteau, que Hotch par politesse, l'aida à retirer. Au passage, il frôla de ses doigts les bras d'Emily qui se sentit frissonner à ce contact. Hotch le remarqua mais ne dit rien, allant placer son manteau dans l'armoire de l'entrée. _

_La soirée fut délicieuse, autant pour Emily, que pour Hotch. Ce dernier avait finalement couché Jack, qui bien qu'il était excité et ravi de voir Emily, ne tarda pas à fermer les yeux, sa tête dodelinant dangereusement sur ses épaules et menaçant de tomber dans son assiette._

_Hotch le prit alors délicatement dans ses bras et le porta dans sa chambre. Emily en profita pour débarrasser la table. Elle posa les assiettes dans l'évier et s'apprêta à commencer à faire la vaisselle quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Ce simple contact lui fit comme de petites décharges dans tous le corps. _

- _Laisse-ça Emily, je la ferais plus tard, murmura Hotch doucement. Viens plutôt au salon. _

_Elle le suivit, essayant d'ignorer les battements forts de son cœur. Il l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Elle s'enfonça avec plaisir dans les coussins et fut vite rejointe par Hotch qui lui tendit un verre de vin. _

_Elle le saisit et lui sourit pour le remercier. Elle porta le verre à ses lèvres et savoura le breuvage qui coula le long de sa gorge. _

- _Emily… A propos de ce qu'à dit Jack tout à l'heure, je…_

- _Chut, ne dis rien… Dit-elle doucement en posant un doigt sur sa bouche. _

_Hotch eut un mince sourire. Il continua de la fixer pendant qu'elle buvait. Bon sang, ce qu'elle pouvait être belle ! _

_Prentiss sentit son regard sur elle et sentit de nouveau le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle se pencha alors pour poser son verre sur la table basse en verre devant elle, au même moment qu'Hotch. Leurs épaules se frôlèrent et lorsqu'ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, leurs visages étaient très proches. _

_Alors Hotch ne résista plus : Il passa une main sur sa joue, tout doucement. Emily frémit à se contact et ferma les yeux afin de mieux savourer cette caresse. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle vit Hotch se pencher légèrement sur elle._

_Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Elles étaient douces et chaudes. Il sentit son désir grandir en lui et l'embrassa encore plus langoureusement. Elle répondit à son baiser, passant sa main autour de sa nuque, tandis qu'il entreprenait de caresser amoureusement les courbes de ses hanches et de passer ses doigts le long de son dos, tendrement. _

_Puis soudain, Emily se rendit compte de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Effrayée, elle recula sous le regard étonné d'Hotch._

- _Je… Excuse-moi, je dois y aller._

_Elle prit son sac et son manteau dans l'armoire et sortit précipitamment, sans laisser le temps à Hotch de lui adresser la parole. _


	2. Chapter 1

**Nouveau chapitre ! ( Et des reviews au passage ?)**

**Je pense que je pourrais poster régulièrement vu que mes deux superbes correctrices corrigent assez vite ;)**

**Un grand merci d'ailleurs à ma petite Lily pour la correction de ce chapitre ! :)**

* * *

**1.**

Hotch prit sa voiture et se mit à prendre la route de la maison. Depuis trois semaines, il ne cessait de se repasser cette soirée dans sa tête. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment il avait pu la laisser partir comme ça. Il avait besoin d'elle. Mais cela faisait déjà un bon moment qu'elle l'évitait.

Elle ne cessait de trouver des prétextes pour ne pas se retrouver seule avec lui et ne répondait pas non plus à ses appels. Mais il ne lui laisserait plus le choix à présent. Il l'obligerait à s'expliquer sur ce qui s'était réellement passé entre eux.

Après avoir réfléchi un moment, il fut pris d'une impulsion soudaine et saisit son portable alors qu'il attendait à un feu. La tonalité se fit entendre puis la voix d'une jeune femme.

- Jessica ? Oui c'est Aaron… Est-ce que Jack est couché… Bien… Tu lui diras que je rentrerais tard… J'ai une petite chose à régler avant de rentrer… Est-ce que ça ne te dérange pas de le garder… Merci beaucoup Jessica… Dis à Jack que je l'aime… Oui… Au revoir !

Il raccrocha et balança son téléphone sur le siège à côté de lui. S'il ne le faisait pas maintenant, il ne le ferait jamais. Il tourna subitement le volant de sa voiture et prit la direction opposée à chez lui.

**Oo**

Emily Prentiss s'assit devant sa télévision, un verre de vin dans les mains. Elle fixait l'écran sans vraiment voir ce qui se déroulait à la télé, jouant à faire tourner son verre lentement entre ses doigts délicats. Elle sursauta soudainement en entendant la sonnerie et les tambourinements rapides sur la porte. Elle se leva et ouvrit, surprise que quelqu'un vienne lui rendre visite à une heure aussi tardive. Elle aperçut Hotch se dresser devant elle. Il lui lança un regard sombre avant de dire :

- Je crois que nous devons parler…

Il passa devant elle sans attendre son autorisation. Emily le regarda faire, sentant la colère bouillir en elle.

- Eh ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

- Je cherche à comprendre Emily. Pourquoi m'évites-tu depuis trois semaines ? J'aimerais bien le savoir !

- Mais…

Hotch ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer. Il ferma la porte de son appartement et plaqua Emily contre elle. Puis, il saisit son visage entre ses deux mains et goûta à nouveau à ses douces lèvres. Il l'avait tellement désirée. Il ne parvenait plus à se contrôler. Il la voulait elle. Il l'aimait et il avait besoin qu'elle le sache. Il l'embrassa alors fougueusement.

La colère et la surprise que ressentait la jeune femme se mirent à tomber. Elle se sentit fondre à nouveau à se simple contact. Elle ne parvenait pas à lui résister. Elle voulait le repousser mais l'aimait bien trop pour cela. La dernière fois, elle avait eu soudainement peur.

Hotch se détacha alors d'elle à regret et commença à embrasser son cou doucement, puis ses épaules qu'il dénuda de ses mains avant de remonter et de mordiller tendrement son lobe d'oreille. Puis il murmura :

- J'ai été stupide Emily… Je crois que j'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt…

- Me dire quoi ? Souffla avec douceur Emily de plus en plus étonnée et sentant son désir grandir au fur et à mesure.

Il arrêta ses caresses pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Il ne ressentait plus aucun doute. Il la regardait si amoureusement. Tous ce qu'Emily pouvait lire dans ses yeux pourtant si sombre, c'était de l'amour. Elle sut immédiatement ce qu'il ressentait et savoura ce moment lorsqu'il prononça les trois mots qu'elle souhaitait tant entendre :

- Je t'aime !

Prentiss sentit les larmes la gagner. Elle était heureuse. Elle se pencha à son tour et, comme pour lui répondre, elle l'embrassa. Il la prit dans ses bras et la porta dans sa chambre, sans détacher ses lèvres des siennes. Puis il l'allongea avec précaution sur le lit et continua de caresser les moindres parties de son corps.

Emily lui retira sa veste et dénoua sa cravate. Il déboutonna et retira alors son chemisier rouge et commença à déposer de multitudes de petits baisers. Leurs désirs se mirent à grandirent. Ils passèrent la nuit ensemble, oubliant tout… Oubliant le règlement qui interdisait le rapprochement entre collègues, oubliant tous les soucis.

Ils ne savaient pas à cet instant que des problèmes plus importants les attendaient. Ils ne savaient pas qu'ils seraient alors obligés de se séparer à contrecœur l'un de l'autre, avant de même qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de faire les moindres projets.

* * *

**Voila fin du chapitre. J'espère que ce début vous plaira. La suite sera un peu plus palpitante. Encore juste un chapitre de brève explication et on passe au sérieux. Mais rassurez vous, la prochaine fois j'en posterais deux à la suite ;)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir tout le monde, **

**Premier petit message:**** Un grand merci à ceux qui ont commentés et m'ont laissé des messages qui m'ont encouragés à continuer cette fiction. Et un grand merci à ceux qui l'ont mis dans leur favoris et qui suivent cette histoire**

**Deuxième petit message: ****Voici un petit chapitre qui est plus une sorte de transition pour la suite. C'est pourquoi je poste aujourd'hui deux chapitres au lieu d'un ;) **

**Note:**** Un grand merci à ma Gaty pour la correction de ces chapitres. **

* * *

**2.**

Un an et demi était passé. L'équipe avait bel et bien changé. Des événements tragiques leurs étaient arrivés. Après le bonheur, la souffrance avait prit le dessus.

Le départ de JJ pour le Pentagone avait beaucoup affecté l'équipe. Hotch avait tout fait pour la retenir, mais sans y parvenir. Même Strauss n'avait rien pu y faire.

Mais Hotch se souvint de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu dans son bureau, juste avant qu'elle ne parte, il lui avait fait la promesse de ne jamais la remplacer et de tout réaliser pour la faire revenir au plus vite. Ce départ précipité s'était passé quelques jours après qu'Emily et Hotch se soient avoué leur amour.

Deux semaines plus tard, l'Agent Ashley Seaver, qui suivait une formation à l'Académie des cadets du FBI à Quantico, intégra l'équipe. Elle avait surtout été choisi pour son passé, son père étant un tueur en série ayant tué 25 jeunes filles. L'équipe ne refusa pas sa présence et elle put ainsi être chaudement accueillie. Elle se rapprocha notamment beaucoup de l'Agent David Rossi qui l'avait accueilli sous son aile protectrice et qui n'hésitait pas à jouer son rôle de père auprès d'elle.

Et bien que ces changements fussent un grand coup dur pour l'équipe, aucun d'entre eux n'avait imaginé qu'un autre drame les frapperait : La mort d'Emily Prentiss.

Après avoir découvert qu'Emily avait travaillé à la CIA et qu'Ian Doyle, un redoutable criminel, était à sa poursuite pour se venger d'elle, l'équipe avait tout fait pour la protéger. Mais Emily était resté dans un mutisme total et ses coéquipiers n'avaient malheureusement put arriver à temps pour l'aider lorsque Doyle l'avait capturé avant que ce dernier ne s'enfuisse, laissant derrière lui le corps ensanglanté d'Emily.

C'est du moins la version que connaissait tous les membres de l'équipe. Mais pour Jennifer Jareau, l'histoire était très différente.

Cette dernière avait fait son retour provisoire et participé à l'enquête au moment où Emily s'était fait enlevée par Doyle, afin d'éclaircir certains points de son passé. Mais quand elle avait accompagné Emily à l'hôpital après que celle-ci se soit fait transpercer par un morceau de bois, elle avait tout réalisé pour continuer de la protéger.

Et pour cela, l'ex Agent de Liaison de la BAU avait dû mentir à ses anciens collègues et leur dire qu'elle était décédée à la suite des nombreuses opérations qu'elle avait reçues. Par la suite, après l'enterrement de la jeune femme, JJ avait rejoint une Emily totalement guérie à Paris et lui avait donné des passeports pour qu'elle puisse refaire sa vie et continuer d'assurer la protection de Déclan, le fils caché de Doyle, ainsi que celle de Louise qui prenait le rôle de la mère du petit garçon.

Le secret de JJ avait été lourd à porter durant près de deux ans. La jeune femme ne s'était jamais sentie aussi seule. Son mari la quitta, lui laissant la garde de leur enfant, déclarant ne plus supporter ses heures de solitudes dans lequel elle s'enfermait en restant plus longtemps que convenu au travail. Et ses collègues qu'elle considérait comme sa famille, ne faisaient désormais plus partis de son équipe. Chaque jour qui passait, JJ sentait le poids de la culpabilité monter en elle. Elle leur avait menti et les avait laissé croire qu'une de leurs amies était morte. Elle les avait vu anéantis, sans rien pouvoir faire. Elle avait vu un Hotch effondré et bien qu'il n'ait jamais parlé à personne du rapprochement qu'il avait eu avec Emily, JJ l'avait bien deviné.

Hotch avait déjà perdu sa femme, Haley et maintenant, il perdait Emily. L'inquiétude de JJ avait augmenté en voyant son ami si dévasté. Ce dernier avait du prendre quelques semaines de congés pour ne pas montrer son désespoir, bien que tous le devinaient.

Puis, Jennifer avait dû affronter le regard sombre de Morgan. Ses yeux sans cesse chargés de culpabilité à l'idée de n'avoir rien pu faire, se pensant responsable de la mort de son amie, croyant que s'ils étaient arrivés plus tôt, ils auraient pu la sauver…

Et sans compter les autres… Rossi, Garcia, Seaver, Reid… Si un jour, ils venaient à savoir ce qui s'était vraiment déroulé, JJ savait que jamais ils ne lui pardonneraient.


	4. Chapter 3

**Note:**** Un grand merci à ma Gaty pour la correction de ce chapitre**

* * *

**3.**

La jeune femme s'avança dans la petite cour de l'immeuble. Elle regarda au loin l'enfant qui essayait de tenir sur ses jambes. Elle tenait sa caméra à la main et filmait ses premiers pas. Elle vit la fillette s'aider de ses mains pour se mettre debout. Une fois qu'elle eut accompli cet effort, elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la jeune femme, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres, ravie de son exploit. Puis, elle essaya d'avancer prudemment sur ses jambes tremblantes et incertaines. Elle fit quelques pas vers elle mais retomba bien vite sur les fesses.

L'enfant se mit à pleurer. Etait-ce parce qu'elle s'était fait mal ou simplement de la frustration ? Elle n'aurait su le dire vraiment. Un petit sourire s'afficha alors sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle avançait vers la petite fille pour la prendre dans ses bras. La fillette blottit son visage trempé de larmes contre le cou de sa mère qui de sa main libre rangea sa caméra qu'elle tenait un instant auparavant afin de conserver à jamais les premiers pas de sa fille.

- Allons ma puce… Tout va bien. Ce n'est rien du tout mon bébé.

Mélanie Martin continua de bercer doucement sa fille, qui peu à peu se calma. Puis elle prit son sac sur son épaule libre et dit :

- Allez mon trésor. On va rentrer à la maison.

Elles remontèrent ensemble jusqu'à leur appartement situé dans le septième arrondissement de Paris. Une fois arrivé et posé à terre, la petite fille retira rapidement son manteau et courut à quatre pattes dans le salon où ses jeux préférés l'attendaient. Mélanie eut un regard de tendresse en la voyant prendre l'une de ses peluches et de la serrer très fort contre elle.

- Kate ? Maman revient dans un instant. Reste sage mon ange.

Elle quitta sa fille et entra dans sa chambre, située plus loin dans le couloir qui menait au salon. Elle referma soigneusement la porte derrière elle avant de se mettre à fouiller dans son armoire. Elle en retira un petit carton très bien caché derrière les vêtements suspendus sur des cintres et revint par la suite s'assoir sur son lit. Elle ouvrit la boite et en retira plusieures photos et un petit collier en or qu'elle serra avec force dans sa main. Elle laissa couler une larme sur sa joue en caressant la photo de son autre main.

- Mama ! Mama !

Mélanie sursauta en entendant l'appel de sa fille. Elle se leva et reposa ses affaires sur son lit avant de courir dans le salon, son cœur se pressant d'angoisse contre sa poitrine. Elle fut vite rassurée en voyant sa fille qui regardait d'une mine boudeuse la petite poupée qui venait de perdre son bras.

- Ce n'est rien mon trésor. Je vais la réparer, dit-elle tendrement.

Elle s'agenouilla près d'elle et lui sourit doucement, oubliant les photos qui étaient resté éparpillé sur son lit, représentant les personnes qui comptaient le plus au monde après sa fille. La sonnette de chez elle la fit sursauter une nouvelle fois. Elle se releva lentement, notant à quel point elle était à cran en ce moment. Elle se dirigea dans le hall de l'appartement pour ouvrir, avec prudence.

- Madame Martin ? J'ai ce colis à vous remettre… Tenez, vous devez juste signer ici.

- Je… Oui bien sur… Voila, dit-elle en signant rapidement non sans être emplit d'une grande méfiance. Merci…

Elle referma la porte et mit aussitôt les verrous. Puis, elle déposa le colis sur l'un des meubles de l'entrée. Le paquet était long et mince. Elle hésita une seconde avant de dénouer le ruban qui le maintenait fermé et souleva le couvercle.

Son visage perdit toutes ses couleurs et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Ces mains se crispèrent sur le couvercle avant de le lâcher. La fleur qui se trouvait dans le paquet, Emily Prentiss alias Mélanie Martin, la connaissait parfaitement. Elle l'aurait reconnu entre toutes. Cette fleur était celle d'Ian Doyle.

**Oo**

Jennifer Jareau remonta en voiture après avoir déposé son fils à son école et s'être assuré que son amie, Maria, s'occuperait de lui après qu'il eut fini l'école. Elle s'apprêtait à démarrer quand elle reçu un appel sur son téléphone.

- Jennifer Jareau, j'écoute…

- Jennifer, c'est Clyde Easter. J'ai besoin que tu me rejoignes…

- Clyde ?! Pourquoi m'appelles-tu ? Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec …

- Non, Jennifer calme-toi… Elle va bien. Du moins pour l'instant…

- Pour l'instant ? Est-ce que tu veux bien m'expliquer plus clairement, répondit JJ alarmée.

- Je crois que Doyle l'a retrouvée…

* * *

**Voila, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui :p**

**J'essayerais de poster le prochains chapitres d'ici une semaine, voir moins, une fois que je l'aurais retravaillé et envoyer corriger. **

**Sinon... Une petite review ? :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Bonjour, bonsoir, **

**Voici le chapitre 4 et le chapitre 5 (posté à la suite). J'ai décidé de passer à deux chapitres postés car ils sont vraiment très court.**

**Une petite reviews ? (Oui, je suis en manque ! :p)**

**Note: Merci à ma charmante correctrice, Gaty pour ces corrections ! :)**

**4.**

Jennifer s'engouffra dans la petite ruelle. Trois heures s'étaient écoulées depuis que Clyde Easter l'avait appelé. Elle devait le rejoindre dans une de ses planques.

- Entre vite Jennifer, dit Clyde en ouvrant la porte de la maison devant laquelle elle venait d'arriver.

La jeune femme pénétra dans le petit abri isolé qu'il avait trouvé. Bien qu'il ne fût pas très spacieux, il paraissait tout de même très agréable.

- Tu as pu mettre à l'abri ton fils ? Demanda Clyde une fois qu'il eut vérifié que personne ne trainait aux alentours à travers les rideaux poussiéreux de la fenêtre.

- Je l'ai envoyé dans ma famille… Il y sera en sécurité. Où est Emily ? Est-ce elle qui vous a mit au courant pour Doyle ?

Clyde se tourna vers elle mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre aux questions que lui avait posé la jeune femme car déjà une voix retentit derrière elle :

- Je suis là JJ… Et je vais bien.

- Emily !

Les deux femmes se serrèrent dans leurs bras. Leur étreinte fut chaleureuse et leur émotion grande. Bien qu'elles fussent restées en contact, elles ne s'étaient pas vues depuis leur rencontre à Paris, il y avait de cela quelques mois.

- Comment… Comment se fait-il que… Tu es déjà ici… Bredouilla son amie en la contemplant.

- Calme-toi JJ. Je vais tout t'expliquer, murmura Emily fatiguée. Mais avant, il faut que je m'occupe de ma petite puce.

Pour réponde au regard interrogateur de JJ, Emily lui montra sa petite fille, recroquevillée sur le fauteuil dans l'autre pièce. Seul son petit visage angélique dépassait de l'accoudoir.

JJ était au courant pour sa fille, bien qu'elle ne sache pas qui en était le père et qu'elle croyait Emily encore très attachée à Hotch malgré leur séparation.

- Je suis désolée de ce qui t'arrive Emily…. Mais je te promets de tout faire pour te protéger toi et Kat, dit calmement Jennifer. Maintenant, dis-moi quand et comment tu es arrivée ici.

- C'est grâce à Clyde. En réalité, je venais juste de rentrer à mon appartement, à Paris quand j'ai reçu un colis. Il y avait une fleur dedans… C'était la fleur de Doyle… Je… Dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai appelé Clyde. Il m'a conseillé immédiatement de revenir ici, à Quantico. Quand à Louise et Déclan, je pense qu'il ne les a pas encore retrouvés... Clyde à fait le nécessaire pour assurer leur sécurité et la mienne.

JJ se tourna vers Clyde, le regard brillant d'une grande reconnaissance mais aussi chargé d'interrogation, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle exigeait des explications.

- Quand je vous ai appelé, expliqua aussitôt Easter, j'avais déjà demandé à Emily de revenir ici. Je lui ai dit que je pouvais lui trouver un logement. C'est une ancienne planque dans laquelle je suis déjà venu de nombreuses fois. Elle y sera en sécurité ici.

- Ici à Quantico ?! S'exclama JJ. Mais enfin Doyle va certainement se douter qu'elle est revenue ici ! Il va la retrouver plus vite que tu ne le penses !

- Je pense que si Doyle l'a retrouvée à Paris, elle n'est en sécurité nulle part… Commenta Clyde. Cette baraque est provisoire. Elle sera protégée ici. Elle et sa fille. Mais…

Il s'arrêta brusquement, gêné. Emily et JJ échangèrent un regard devant son embarras.

- A quoi penses-tu Clyde ? Demanda nerveusement Emily.

- Je crois que les plus qualifiés pour assurer la protection d'Emily, c'est votre équipe…

- Quoi ?! S'exclamèrent les deux femmes en même temps.

Emily s'assit sur le canapé du salon, effondrée. Elle prit sa tête entre ces deux mains.

- C'est de la folie Clyde ! S'écria JJ. Ils ne sont pas au courant. Il n'y a que nous et vos copains à Paris qui ont assuré la protection d'Emily et sa fille et qui sont au courant. D'ailleurs, si Doyle a su où elles étaient, c'est forcément qu'il y a eu une fuite du côté de vos agents!

- Je sais Jennifer… C'est pour cela que je pense que votre équipe est la seule qui pourra aider Emily. Jamais ils ne vous trahiraient. Il faut que tu ailles leur parler JJ. C'est important.

- Mais je ne fais même plus partie de l'équipe, je vous signale… Et puis c'est de la folie… Ils pensent qu'Emily est morte ! Comment vont-ils réagir si je leur annonce la vérité ainsi ?

- Il faut tenter le coup, continua Easter. C'est le seul moyen…

JJ jeta un coup d'œil à Emily. Oui, elle voulait que son amie et sa fille s'en sortent, mais la réaction de ces anciens collègues la paralysait de peur.


	6. Chapter 5

**5.**

Jennifer s'allongea à côté d'Emily dans le lit baldaquin situé dans la seule petite chambre de la maison. Celle-ci s'était endormie, exténuée par les événements, serrant d'un air féroce et protecteur sa fille qui dormait paisiblement contre elle.

Après avoir longuement parlé et réfléchi, JJ et Emily s'étaient mise d'accord pour repousser la date de leurs retrouvailles avec ses anciens collègues. Elles souhaitaient laisser la nuit leur porter conseil. Clyde avait respecté leur décision, comprenant ce qu'elles ressentaient. Elles étaient toutes deux en grand danger : l'une poursuivie par Doyle et l'autre qui risquait sa vie et celle de sa famille pour protéger son amie et sa fille.

JJ repensa alors à ce moment où elle avait rejoint Emily à Paris. Elle lui avait transmis les passeports que Clyde avait fait préparer pour elle, Déclan et Louise. Ces deux derniers étaient partis loin, dans un endroit que même JJ ne connaissait pas.

La jeune femme soupira en se tournant une nouvelle fois dans le lit. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et se remémora un autre souvenir : Celui où elle avait revu Emily pour la seconde et dernière fois avant aujourd'hui. Ce fut cette fois-là que son amie lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte. JJ avait recueilli une Emily désespérée et avait tenté de l'aider, mais elle avait toujours refusé catégoriquement de lui dire qui était le père de l'enfant.

Jennifer avait alors porté ces soupçons sur Ian Doyle. L'avait-il touché lorsqu'il avait séquestré Emily ? Nul ne savait ce qui s'était passé durant ces quelques heures où elle avait faillit mourir. JJ, bien que son envie de lui poser des questions était grande, n'avait pas cherché à brusquer son amie. Emily avait besoin de temps. Elle lui avouerait certainement un jour.

L'ex Agent de Liaison se retourna une énième fois dans le lit et soupira en se demandant ce qu'elles allaient bien pouvoir faire afin de se sortir de ce pétrin dans lequel elles se trouvaient. Elle ferma les yeux durant quelques secondes. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle sut la seule chose qui leur restait à faire.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réfléchir plus longuement sur la solution, un bruit fracassant se fit entendre devant la maison. JJ se redressa immédiatement, suivit de près par Emily, réveillée brusquement.

- Qu'est-ce que s'est ? Bredouilla Prentiss d'une voix ensommeillée en posant une main protectrice sur sa fille.

- Je ne sais pas… Je crois qu'il y…

Elle fut soudainement interrompue par Clyde qui entra précipitamment dans la pièce, un revolver à la main.

- Des hommes armés sont ici ! Dit-il très bas. JJ, regarde dans le tiroir.

Celle-ci s'empressa d'obéir et sortit deux revolvers du tiroir de la table de nuit. Elle en passa un à Emily qui s'en saisit et le chargea immédiatement.

- Vite ! Pressez-vous ! Commenta Clyde inquiet. On va passer par derrière ! Prenez la voiture et allez au bureau de la BAU. Ne réfléchissez plus désormais. Vous y serez en sécurité là-bas !

- Mais… Et toi ? S'écria Emily sur le qui-vive. Tu ne peux pas t'en sortir tout seul !

- Ne t'occupe pas de moi ! Hâte-toi maintenant. J'ai promis de te protéger toi et Kat, alors file !

- Allez Emily, viens ! Cria JJ en lui pressant doucement mais fermement le bras.

Prentiss obtempéra et prit sa fille délicatement dans ses bras, gardant précieusement son arme dans sa main droite pour s'en servir à tout instant. Puis elle courut vers la porte de derrière suivie de près par JJ. Clyde les regarda. Il vit Emily passer et se diriger vers la voiture, prenant le siège du passager de devant.

Jennifer s'apprêta à la rejoindre avant de se retourner sur le seuil de la porte et avec un petit signe amical de la tête, elle murmura :

- Merci… Pour tout… Faites attention à vous mon ami !

Puis elle sortit, fermant la porte derrière elle. L'air frais de l'aurore lui fouetta le visage. Un frisson la saisit. Ses prunelles claires se posèrent sur Emily. Elle s'assura qu'elle et sa fille étaient bien là, à l'abri dans la voiture.

Elle ne remarqua pas l'ombre qui se glissa derrière elle. Elle fut brutalement frappée à la tête par la crosse d'une arme. Assommée, elle tomba à terre mais ne lâcha pas son arme pour autant.

- JJ !

Emily rouvrit la portière, levant son arme. Elle visa aussitôt l'homme dressé devant elle qui pointait son arme sur son amie.

L'homme était fort et de grande taille : il portait un masque blanc, dissimulant entièrement son visage aux yeux de tous, hormis ses yeux bleus clairs.

- Lâchez votre arme ou je la tue ! Ordonna t-il.

Emily frémit au son de sa voix grave. Elle la connaissait. C'était la voix de l'un des hommes de Doyle. Elle sentit son corps trembler de peur. Des larmes brillèrent aux coins de ses yeux. Devait-elle sacrifier son amie pour pouvoir fuir avec sa fille ou bien lâcher son arme et tomber entre ses mains ?

Fort heureusement, elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps car JJ se redressait légèrement. Elle n'hésita pas une seconde à lever son arme et tirer sur son ennemi. Emily sursauta avant d'apercevoir l'homme reculer d'un pas et se tenir l'épaule. Mais il ne tomba cependant pas à terre comme elle l'aurait espéré.

JJ eut juste le temps de se relever et de pointer à son tour son revolver sur lui. Elle donna un coup de pied à l'arme de l'homme qu'il avait laissé tomber sous le coup de la douleur. Le visage de JJ exprimait la souffrance mais aussi une haine féroce. Emily fut étonnée de l'entendre dire d'une voix posé mais tremblante de colère :

- Vous direz à Doyle que s'il veut tuer Emily, il devra d'abord passer par moi ! Et par ses amis ! Nous serons toujours là pour la protéger ! Il ne l'aura pas de si tôt !

Elle leva son bras afin de lui porter un violent coup au visage avec la crosse de son arme. L'homme s'écroula au sol, sonné. Puis JJ se dirigea vers la voiture pour fuir, ignorant le bruit assourdissant qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de la maison.

- Monte ! Cria Jennifer en prenant place au volant.

Elle démarra rapidement une fois qu'Emily, effrayée, l'eut rejointe. Ils entendirent au loin des voix.

- Mais… Et Clyde ? Bredouilla Emily.

- Il s'en sortira, répondit JJ fermement, priant pour cela soit vrai.

- JJ… Où va-t-on maintenant ? Reprit d'une voix moins tremblante Emily.

- Il ne reste qu'un endroit où nous pouvons nous rendre Emily, dit JJ en la regardant un instant droit dans les yeux. Il y a… Il y a certaines personnes qui doivent savoir la vérité maintenant.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir tout le monde, **

**Tout d'abord, je vous présente mes excuses pour le retard que j'ai pris. Comme je l'ai expliqué à l'une des lectrices (heu... Ou lecteur), ma correctrice est tombé malade et je n'ai pas voulu la charger de corriger mes deux chapitres que je poste aujourd'hui. La guérison passe en premier :p**

**Reviews****: Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissés une Reviews ou des messages en privé. Cela me touche énormément. Je pense n'avoir oublié de répondre à personne. Enfin dite le moi au cas où. C'est important pour moi de vous répondre et vous remercier dans un premier temps ;)**

**Réponse à "Guest****": Étant donné que je ne peux pas te répondre en privé comme avec le autres, je te réponds ici. Merci pour les messages que tu m'as laissé. Je suis ravie que tu tombe amoureuse de ma fiction :p J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas, comme à tous les autres d'ailleurs. **

* * *

**Note:**** Un très très grand merci à ma Gaty pour la correction ( Et tout cela malgré la semaine en mode "malade" qu'elle vient de passer !) ;)**

* * *

**6.**

Jennifer tourna le volant avant de freiner doucement, garant la voiture dans le parking des bureaux. Elle passa le bras au-dessus de son siège et saisit le sac à dos qui trainait sur la banquette arrière.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit-elle doucement à Emily. Clyde a vraiment tout prévu. Tiens. Prends ceci. Ce sont des vêtements.

Emily prit entre ses mains la boule de tissu qu'elle lui tendait et enfila à la va vite le T-shirt et le pull à capuche que Clyde avait laissé à sa disposition, tandis que JJ en profitait pour nettoyer les traces de sang sur son visage. Puis elle prit les lunettes noires dans le sac et les tendit à son amie.

- Avec cela, je ne pense pas que l'on te reconnaitra.

JJ l'observa attentivement alors qu'elle les mettait : il est vrai que depuis près de deux ans, Emily avait bien changé. Bien qu'elle fût déjà mince à l'époque, on pouvait constater qu'elle avait perdu de nombreux kilos. Sa coupe n'était plus la même. Ses cheveux, d'habitude foncés, étaient maintenant teints en brun clair avec des éclats de roux et descendaient librement jusqu'en haut de son dos.

Il aurait vraiment fallu la dévisager pour la reconnaitre. Seuls ses yeux noirs, exprimant toute la douceur et le courage qu'elle possédait, auraient pu la trahir.

- JJ… Je ne peux pas débarquer comme cela dans les bureaux… Moi et… Puis ma fille…. Comment vont-ils réagir ? Ils vont être choqués… Et toi ? Si tu arrives comme ça… Tu es à moitié sonnée et ton visage est tout écorché…

- Emily, la coupa JJ. Je…

Les yeux de Prentiss s'étaient brouillée de larmes mais elle ne baissa pas la tête et se força à regarder JJ droit dans les yeux.

- Je sais que l'équipe va être sous le choc lorsqu'ils sauront que tu es en vie, reprit JJ doucement. Mais je sais aussi qu'ils viendront à t'aider quand ils sauront que tu es danger. J'en suis convaincue !

- Je l'espère…

- Tu n'as pas à en douter Emily, murmura son amie. Mais tu as raison sur un point, nous ne pouvons pas débarquer comme cela, reprit-elle. Je pense que le mieux à faire est de t'emmener jusqu'au bureau de Garcia. A cette heure-là, elle doit être avec les autres dans les bureaux du haut… Enfin, en espérant qu'ils ne soient pas sur une affaire… J'irais leur parler dans un premier temps pour préparer un peu le terrain… Prends Katelyn. Nous devons y aller.

Elles passèrent la sécurité sans aucun problème : Jennifer sut les convaincre sans difficultés. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, elles se jetèrent un coup d'œil et elles purent lire sur chacun de leur visage, un immense soulagement.

Leur cœur avait cessé de battre la chamade et elles sentirent comme une protection nouvelle les envelopper. JJ appuya sur le bouton de l'étage inférieur à leurs anciens bureaux.

Une fois arrivé dans le couloir, Jennifer jeta des coups d'œil prudent, s'assurant que personne ne les verrait. Emily avait rabattu sa capuche et portait Kat dans ses bras qui regardait ce décor nouveau d'un œil intéressé. Mais même si elle était méconnaissable, il valait mieux être prudent.

Elles arrivèrent bientôt devant le bureau de Garcia. JJ frappa pour s'assurer que la technicienne n'était pas présente. Mais comme elle s'y attendait, elle n'était pas là. Garcia avait certainement rejoint ses amis et vu l'heure matinale, peut-être était-elle en train de boire un café en leur compagnie et partageait les dernières nouvelles qu'elle avait apprises avant qu'une nouvelle affaire ne leur soit envoyée.

- Reste ici. Je viendrais te chercher. Et tiens, prends ceci.

Elle tendit quelques biscuits afin de calmer la faim de la petite en attendant. Puis, elle repartit en direction des bureaux.

* * *

**Ps:** Le chapitre 7 est en ligne tout de suite !


	8. Chapter 7

**Note****: Merci à ma Gaty pour la correction ;)**

* * *

**7.**

Garcia remit son sac correctement sur son épaule et avança tout droit dans le petit couloir. Elle passa devant les portraits des Agents décédés et s'arrêta comme à son habitude devant celui d'Emily Prentiss.

Un long soupir sortit de sa bouche : Cela allait bientôt faire deux ans. On ne devrait jamais fêter l'anniversaire d'une amie si proche. C'est que Garcia pensait à cet instant face au portrait qu'elle contemplait.

La technicienne secoua la tête, attristée et préféra continuer son chemin, voulant oublier les souvenirs douloureux qui l'envahissait. Elle sentait son cœur se serrait à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à Emily mais aussi à JJ qui était partit trop loin d'eux à son goût. Elle rejoint très vite le reste de l'équipe déjà présent.

- Salut ma beauté ! Dit Morgan en lui tendant un café.

Garcia prit la tasse fumante qu'il lui tendait et le remercia d'un petit sourire. Morgan vit immédiatement son visage s'obscurcir.

- Oh, oh… Quand ma Princesse ne me répond pas par un salut traditionnel que je connais bien, c'est que quelque chose va mal, continua Derek.

- Non… Enfin… C'est jusque…

- Cela va bientôt faire deux ans. Dans deux jours exactement, acheva Reid sans hésitation. Et …

Il s'arrêta net devant le regard de reproche que Seaver lui lança par-dessus la tasse qu'elle buvait. Morgan jeta un coup d'œil à Garcia, sentant bien que c'était bien ce sujet-là qui la tracassait.

- Je retrouve bien notre Reid… Marmonna Rossi en les rejoignant. Toujours aussi peu de tact.

Morgan passa un bras autour des épaules de Garcia, dans un geste de réconfort. Un silence pesant et triste s'était installé. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par Hotch, venu se servir un café.

- Bonjour… Marmonna t-il sans les regarder.

L'équipe répondit à son salut par des signes de têtes ou de petits bonjours prononcés très bas. Personne n'osa essayer d'engager la conversation avec leur patron, sentant bien que lui aussi connaissait parfaitement l'événement qui approchait.

Hotch était devenu de plus en plus sombre depuis la mort d'Emily. Sa seule consolation devant la deuxième perte de la femme qu'il aimait, avait été son fils, Jack.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un a eu des nouvelles de JJ récemment ? Demanda Rossi tentant de détourner l'attention de ses amis.

- Pas depuis quelques semaines… Répondit Garcia en fronçant les sourcils. Elle ne répond pas à mes coups de fils et ne vient pas non plus aux rendez-vous que je lui donne pour déjeuner.

- C'est étonnant de sa part, dit Morgan à l'adresse de la technicienne. Elle avait pour habitude de toujours passer nous voir dans la semaine.

Au moment même où il prononçait ces derniers mots, JJ débarqua dans l'allée centrale. Jetant un rapide regard autour d'elle, elle repéra tout de suite ses anciens collègues qui discutaient dans un coin. Elle se mit à marcher dans leur direction d'un pas rapide.

Des Agents qui se trouvaient sur son passage lui jetèrent des regards inquiets : il était vrai que son visage était encore bien abimé. Malgré ses soins, elle gardait une marque rouge et boursouflée au niveau de l'arcade. Elle traversa l'allée, ignorant les regards et les messes basses des personnes.

- Hotch !

L'interpellé se retourna vivement au son de cette voix qu'il connaissait bien. Il vit JJ se précipiter vers eux, comme soulagée. Elle sembla hésiter un instant en arrivant face à lui, avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Hotch, interloqué, la reçue en douceur. Il la sentit tremblante et fragile et s'en inquiéta immédiatement. Mais lorsqu'elle s'écarta de lui, il vit les traits de son visage s'apaiser brusquement.

- Je suis contente de vous voir ! S'écria Jennifer en serrant Garcia puis Reid dans ses bras.

- Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? S'exclama Morgan inquiet en s'approchant d'elle.

Il passa une main sur son visage, à l'endroit où l'homme de Doyle l'avait frappé. JJ le repoussa gentiment et dit d'une voix douce :

- Ce n'est rien… Tout va bien, je vous assure… Enfin du moins pour l'instant…

- Que se passe-t-il JJ ? As-tu des ennuis ? Questionna d'une voix grave Rossi.

- Je dois vous parler, murmura JJ. Pouvons-nous aller dans la salle de réunion ?

Hotch hocha la tête, prit d'un mauvais pressentiment. Avant de suivre l'équipe, JJ s'approcha d'un des agents qu'elle connaissait bien et qui avait continué à les fixer de loin.

Elle lui murmura rapidement quelque chose à l'oreille puis monta les escaliers pour rejoindre ses amis. Au moment où elle rentra dans la pièce, elle sentit comme un pincement au cœur. Lorsqu'elle leur aurait tout avoué, elle était certaine qu'ils ne lui pardonneraient jamais.


	9. Chapter 8

**Bonjour tout le monde, **

**Tout d'abord merci pour vos Reviews et merci à toi "Guest" d'être fidèle à ton poste ! ;)**

**Ensuite, je voulais vous dire que je vais essayer de poster un peu plus régulièrement. J'essaye de m'organiser avec ma correctrice. Cela sera sûrement durant le week-end ou le mercredi, jour où ma correctrice possède un peu de temps :)**

**Bref, je vous laisse lire maintenant. un chapitre seulement posté aujourd'hui car il est plus long que d'habitude et surtout c'est le moment que vous attendez particulièrement je pense ;)**

**Note: ****Merci à ma Gaty pour la correction !**

* * *

**8.**

- Alors JJ ? Que se passe t-il ? Tu as l'air très préoccupé… Et ces coups au visage ? Comment les as-tu eus ? Demanda Hotch en la fixant de ses yeux sombres et soucieux.

- Hotch, s'il te plait… Ne me pose pas tant de questions, murmura JJ très lasse. Je suis ici parce que Doyle est de retour…

- Quoi ?!

Les cris de stupéfactions avaient jaillit de toutes parts. Garcia eut l'air soudainement apeuré, tandis que Morgan semblait furieux et inquiet à la fois. Le visage d'Hotch prit les traits de la haine et de la souffrance. Le reste de l'équipe fixèrent JJ, abasourdis et effrayés.

- Comment es-tu au courant ?! S'écria Morgan en colère en s'approchant d'elle.

- Je… Ce serait trop long à expliquer… Bredouilla Jennifer en reculant d'un pas, soucieuse. Et nous n'avons plus le temps désormais…

- Réponds-moi JJ ! S'exclama Morgan hors de lui. Si Doyle est revenu, je veux savoir où il est !

- Morgan ! Calme-toi ! Répliqua aussitôt Rossi en posant une main fermement sur son épaule pour le faire reculer.

- Comment pourrais-je me calmer ?! S'écria t-il brusquement. Celui qui a tué Emily est ici ! Il nous faut arrêter ce salopard ! Hotch, dis-lui !

- Derek, je t'en prie… Commença JJ d'une voix tremblante.

- On doit savoir JJ ! l'interrompit Hotch sèchement.

- Je… Il s'en est prit à moi et à une… A une amie, lâcha t-elle.

- Les coups que tu as au visage ? Ce sont de lui ? Questionna Seaver inquiète.

- C'était ces hommes, répondit JJ. Ils m'ont surpris… Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de fuir et de venir ici pour vous demander de l'aide… J'ai vraiment besoin de votre aide. Quoi que vous appreniez aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin de votre aide…

Un silence pesant s'installa. L'équipe se lança des regards de plus en plus anxieux en découvrant la vulnérabilité soudaine de leur amie.

- JJ… Pourquoi Doyle s'en est pris à toi ? Interrogea Reid rompant le silence qui s'était installé. Et ton amie ? Qu'est-ce qui la relie à lui ?

Jennifer se mit près de la fenêtre et fit un signe à quelqu'un se trouvant dans l'allée centrale. Ses yeux s'humectèrent aussitôt de larmes quand elle se retourna vers ses amis. Epuisée, elle s'assit sur une chaise et se prit la tête entre les mains. Sa voix entrecoupée de sanglots et soudainement très basse se fit alors entendre. :

- Je ne peux plus le garder pour moi… Tout ceci est devenu trop lourd… Je vous dois la vérité. Mais pour cela, il faut surtout que vous voyez une personne… Je… Je sais qu'après cela, jamais vous ne me le pardonnerez… Mais croyez-moi je vous en prie, j'ai fais cela uniquement pour la protéger…Et non pour vous faire souffrir davantage… Je… Aaron… Je suis sincèrement navrée pour tout ce que j'ai dû faire… Je te jure que je n'avais pas le choix…

Elle avait alors relevé la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux en prononçant ces dernières paroles. Hotch plongea dans son regard noyé de larmes, perdu. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'excusait. Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi elle l'avait appelé par son prénom, alors qu'elle ne le faisait que lorsqu'ils étaient en privé. Il ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir.

- JJ… Mais enfin de quoi parle…

Il s'interrompit brusquement en apercevant une jeune femme entrer dans la pièce. Son regard erra de JJ, surpris avant de passer sur la nouvelle venue.

Hotch ne la reconnut pas aussitôt. Mais quand JJ vit à son tour la femme, il la regarda se lever pour être auprès d'elle et échanger quelques mots rapides. Cette dernière hocha la tête hâtivement. Aaron vit immédiatement un médaillon ballotait contre son cou. Un médaillon qu'il connaissait parfaitement et qu'il avait un jour offert à la femme qu'il avait aimé... Et qu'il avait cru morte.

La jeune femme enleva sa capuche et retira ses lunettes noires, dévoilant ses yeux sombres si reconnaissables entre tous.

- Bon sang ! S'écria Morgan.

- Ce n'est pas possible… Bredouilla Reid. Tu devrais être…

- Comment… S'exclama Seaver.

Garcia étouffa un cri dans sa main tandis que Rossi la fixait, le souffle coupé. Les traits du visage de ce dernier se tendirent brusquement le faisant paraitre dix ans de plus.

La figure d'Hotch prit une couleur inquiétante et la souffrance se lisait dans ses yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Après quelques secondes d'étonnement, il approcha de la jeune femme pour la contempler de plus près, afin de s'assurer que c'était bien elle, bien qu'au fond de lui, la réponse semblait désormais évidente.

Son cœur se mit à battre douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il se retint de ne pas hurler. Puis, comme pour se convaincre qu'elle n'était pas une illusion, que ce n'était pas le rêve qu'il faisait chaque soir depuis deux ans, il leva sa main et toucha son visage doucement. Ses doigts errèrent sur sa joue trempée de larmes avant qu'il ne s'effondre et qu'il ne la serre très fort contre lui.

- Emily…

Prentiss sentit ses larmes redoubler et couler le long de son visage pâle. Elle perçut Hotch tremblé contre elle, comme s'il tentait de ne pas pleurer, comme s'il tentait de ne pas montrer sa faiblesse et ne de pas montrer à quel point il était vulnérable en ce moment.

Il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux, respirant cette odeur qui l'avait tant enivré autrefois et qui l'enivrait encore aujourd'hui. Puis, il s'écarta à contrecœur d'elle pour contempler son visage.

Il avait tant de questions à lui poser. Les retrouvailles furent longues. Chacun prit le temps de serrer et d'embrasser Emily dans leur bras. Mais cela ne dura pas. Bientôt, Prentiss sentit la colère gagner chacun d'entre eux. Le visage de Morgan paraissait tendu et Hotch semblait bouillir intérieurement.

- Comment cela était-il possible ?! Nous t'avons enterrée ! S'exclama brusquement Hotch revenant peu à peu à la réalité.

- Je ne voulais pas que vous courriez un danger… Expliqua Emily d'une voix tremblante tout en serrant la main que Garcia, restée à ses côtés, lui tendait.

La technicienne de la BAU semblait être la seule à être trop soulagée de la revoir pour la réprimander.

- Quand je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital, j'ai aussitôt appris que Doyle s'était échappé… Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque qu'il s'en prenne à vous s'il me savait vivante.

- Et puis il fallait la protéger… Continua JJ en s'approchant d'Emily. C'est pour cela que je n'ai rien pu vous dire. Quand nous avons enterré Emily, tout était organisé. Clyde Easter m'a apporté beaucoup d'aide pour faire disparaitre Emily. Après quelques jours, je suis immédiatement partie pour Paris, là où elle s'était réfugiée afin de lui donner des passeports. Il fallait qu'elle recommence une nouvelle vie.

- Vous vous fichez de nous, s'écria Morgan. Nous aurions pu l'aider nous aussi ! Quand je pense que tu étais au courant ! Continua t-il en se tournant vers JJ, ses yeux brillants de colère.

- Derek…

Emily voulut protester et défendre son amie mais celle-ci réagit avant elle, relevant ses yeux clairs et perçants sur lui. Elle s'exclama, blessée par ces propos :

- Si vous aviez été au courant, il y aurait plus de danger ! Pour Emily et pour vous ! Je n'avais pas le choix !

- Morgan, je t'en prie ! Répliqua Prentiss. JJ a risqué sa vie pour moi ! Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Tout ceci est uniquement de ma faute !

- Mais elle nous a menti Emily, lâcha durement Reid qui n'arrivait pas encore à croire que son amie avait pu leur cacher cela. On t'a cru morte ! Tu ne sais pas la douleur qu'on a éprouvée ! Et cette douleur est encore plus grande quand je sais que l'un d'entre nous savait que tu étais vivante !

- Je suis désolée… Je voulais seulement vous protéger… Bredouilla Emily les yeux rougis. Et JJ aussi !

- Je crois que nous avons tous grand besoin de nous calmer, commenta alors Rossi en se plaçant face à eux devant la tension palpable bien qu'il éprouvait lui aussi de la colère et de la tristesse face à tout cela. Et surtout, il nous faut nous rappeler que le plus important est maintenant de protéger Emily. Et JJ aussi. Elles sont désormais toutes les deux en grand danger si Doyle est réellement de retour.

- JJ, Emily. A présent, il faut tous nous dire ! Ordonna sèchement Hotch.


	10. Chapter 9

**Bonjour, **

**Voici la suite (deux chapitre postés aujourd'hui.)**

**Reviews****: Je ne m'attarderais pas trop sur les remerciements étant donné que je vous réponds tous en privé. Mais tout de même, je le redis, je remercie tout ceux qui commentent et m'encouragent. Ainsi que ceux qui suivent la fiction ou qui la rajoutent en favoris ;) Un très grand merci à vous !**

**"****Guest****": Merci à toi pour tes messages à chaque chapitre posté ! ;) J'espère que cette suite te plaira car je crois que c'est celle que tu attends ! :)**

**Note**: Merci à ma petite Gaty pour la correction ! :)

* * *

**9.**

Une fois que JJ et Emily eurent tout expliqué de ce qui s'était passé durant ces deux ans, l'équipe se mit aussitôt au travail, suivant les précieux conseils de Rossi, laissant leurs colères de côté.

Mais malgré leurs efforts, seul Morgan ne pouvait passer au dessus de sa colère envers JJ. Quand à Hotch, bien qu'heureux et sentant ses sentiments pour Emily augmenter, il gardait un visage serré et impassible.

Ils rejoignirent l'allée centrale avec des ordres bien précis donnés par Hotch. Mais une nouvelle surprise les attendait. Kat attendait bien sagement le retour de sa mère, sous la grande vigilance de l'Agent auquel JJ avait parlé tout à l'heure avant de rejoindre ses amis dans la salle de réunion.

- Ma… Maman !

La jeune fille quitta les bras de l'Agent pour se mettre dangereusement sur ses jambes et courut de façon tremblante vers Emily. Celle-ci recueillit sa fille dans ses bras au moment même où ses minuscules jambes cédèrent sous son poids, sous les regards étonnés de ses amis.

- Tout va bien mon trésor… Murmura paisiblement Emily pour rassurer Kat qui paraissait apeurée soudainement devant toutes ces personnes face à elle. Kat… Ma petite puce, tu te souviens de tous ses amis dont je t'avais parlé? Et bien ce sont eux. Tu sais, ils sont très gentils. Je suis sûre que tu vas les aimer.

Kat releva ses grands yeux sombres vers les grandes personnes, un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

- C'est… C'est ta fille ? S'étonna Seaver en la fixant.

- Oui… Je vous présente ma petite puce, Kat.

- Et tu lui as parlé de nous ? S'exclama Garcia en adressant un grand sourire à la fillette.

- Oui bien sûr… Il n'était pas imaginable qu'elle ne connaisse pas ceux que je considère comme ma famille….

Rossi et Morgan se lancèrent un regard avant de fixer Hotch dont les prunelles s'étaient assombries brusquement. Qui pouvait être le père de cette jeune fille ? Etait-ce Doyle ? C'est du moins ce que pensait Hotch à cet instant. On pouvait le lire dans ce regard. La souffrance était réapparut.

Tous ici pensaient savoir qui était le père de l'enfant. Mais ce fut sans compter l'intervention de la fillette.

- Pa… Pa… Pa-pa !

Kat avait pointé son petit doigt sur l'un des membres de l'équipe tout en regardant sa mère. L'intonation de sa voix montrait à quel point elle était quasiment certaine de sa réponse.

Les yeux de JJ se posèrent sur la petite fille au même moment et un frisson la saisit. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas le deviner immédiatement ? Ce regard ! Elle le connaissait si bien. C'était exactement le même que lui. Les mêmes yeux sombres qui montraient un si grand sérieux.

L'équipe avait suivit des yeux la direction qu'elle montrait, fixant leur regard sur Hotch.

- Kat…

Emily n'aurait jamais imaginé la réaction de sa fille. Bien entendu, elle lui avait parlé de son père. Elle lui avait montré de nombreuses photos et lui avait plus d'une fois raconté de tas d'histoires sur lui. Mais jamais elle n'aurait crû qu'elle saurait le reconnaitre dès qu'elle le verrait.

Elle soupira et serra dans ses bras sa fille avant de se relever tout en la gardant contre elle. Elle fixa Hotch droit dans les yeux et déclara doucement :

- Je te présente Katelyn Martin… De son vrai nom Katelyn Hotchner Prentiss.

Hotch, abasourdi, ne put prononcer un seul mot. Quand à Kat, elle s'agita dans les bras de sa mère, lui signalant qu'elle voulait être posée à terre.

Une fois au sol, elle se dirigea à grand pas vers Hotchner. Mais elle s'écroula très vite à terre devant sa grande précipitation. Hotch, remit de sa surprise, eut juste le temps de s'accroupir et la recueillir dans ses bras. Kat, émit un petit rire avant de serrer contre lui comme s'il elle l'avait toujours connu.

Hotch la berça instinctivement contre lui, ne sachant que dire face à cette nouvelle. Emily regarda la scène, sentant les larmes la gagner. Quand aux autres, ils les regardaient de façon attendrie. Cette nouvelle découverte avait semblé détendre l'atmosphère entre eux.

Mais ce moment fut interrompu par le portable de JJ qui se mit à sonner. Après avoir regardé qui l'appelait, elle s'écarta du groupe sous le froncement de sourcil de Morgan qui l'observa faire, silencieusement. Elle sembla pendant quelques secondes discuter vivement avec son interlocuteur.

- Bon… Ce n'est pas tout ça mais il faut que l'on se mette au boulot, déclara Rossi brusquement.

- Ma-Maman… Ma… Ji… Ji…

Personne ne comprit ce que voulut dire Kat jusqu'au moment où Morgan releva la tête vers l'endroit que la fillette contemplait.

- JJ ! Où est-elle partie ?!

Tout le monde regarda dans la même direction. Emily se mit scruter les bureaux à sa recherche.

- Bon sang ! Elle est encore repartie je ne sais où ! S'exclama Morgan furieux. J'ai bien l'impression qu'elle ne nous fait plus confiance !

- Morgan cela suffit ! Je t'en prie ! Répliqua rudement Emily. JJ n'a fait que me protéger ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de tout ce qu'elle a subit durant ces deux ans ! Le secret qu'elle a dût cacher l'a en partie détruite !

L'équipe eut une expression de surprise face à la colère d'Emily. Jamais encore ils ne l'avaient vu réagir ainsi.

- Son mari… Will… Il l'a quitté. Il ne supportait plus de ne pas la voir rentrer à la maison tous les soirs alors qu'elle partait voir Clyde afin de s'assurer de ma protection et de celle de Kat, reprit-elle. Et maintenant, elle est obligé de se séparer de son fils pour l'envoyer dans sa famille, loin d'ici. Cela fait deux ans qu'elle et son fils sont en danger… Et tout cela pour me protéger… Tu ne te rends pas compte de tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi… Et elle savait quelles conséquences cela auraient auprès de sa famille, auprès de vous… Mais elle l'a tout de même fait… Pour moi !

Hotch écouta attentivement son discours avant de s'approcher d'elle et de dire doucement :

- Nous allons tout faire pour savoir où elle est partie. Garcia, essaye de retracer son portable !


	11. Chapter 10

**10.**

Jennifer poussa la porte qui menait au hall de l'entrepôt et appela plusieures fois son ami. Elle parcourut de nombreuses pièces, inquiète.

- Clyde ! Clyde !

Elle s'arrêta et attendit quelques secondes, espérant recevoir une réponse. Mais rien ne vint. Alarmée, la jeune avança dans une petite pièce parallèle.

C'est à cet instant qu'elle l'aperçut. Il était allongé sur le canapé, du sang se déversant de sa poitrine.

- Clyde !

Son cri de détresse sembla le réveiller. Il entrouvrit difficilement les yeux et son visage se tendit sous la douleur. Ses lèvres voulurent s'ouvrir mais il ne parvint pas à parler. JJ s'agenouilla immédiatement près de lui et posa ses mains sur ses blessures pour tenter d'arrêter les saignements.

- J'appelle les secours… Murmura la jeune femme.

Elle déplaça sa main pour la mettre dans sa poche et en sortit son portable. Mais elle ne put taper le numéro des urgences car Clyde Easter l'en empêcha, posant sa main ensanglanté sur la sienne.

- Jen… Pas le temps… Je… Il… Là…

- Clyde ! Je ne comprends pas… De quoi…

- C'est un… Piège… Doyle ! Souffla Easter dans un ultime effort.

- Bonjour Jennifer, dit soudainement une voix doucereuse derrière elle. Je suis si heureux de vous voir parmi nous !

JJ sentit un frisson la saisir. Ses mains quittèrent les blessures de son ami. Elle se releva lentement et se tourna vers son interlocuteur. Doyle se tenait devant elle, en compagnie de deux de ses hommes.

- Jennifer ? C'est bien votre nom ? N'est-ce pas ? Demanda Doyle d'un ton menaçant, un sourire cruel aux lèvres. Jennifer Jareau ! L'Agent qui m'a causé beaucoup d'ennuis.

JJ essaya de ne pas prêter attention aux tremblements qui l'avaient gagné. L'un des hommes de Doyle s'approcha d'elle et la frappa en pleine poitrine avec une grande force. Elle s'écroula au sol et tenta de reprendre sa respiration lentement, essayant d'ignorer la douleur qui envahissait tout son être.

- Doucement Frank, dit son patron d'une voix suave. Ne l'abîmons pas trop vite, sinon il ne restera plus rien à tirer d'elle. J'ai besoin de savoir où elle dissimule sa grande amie. Mais… Peut-être qu'une fois qu'elle nous l'aura révélé, je te laisserais t'en occuper comme bon te semblera.

Il émit un petit rire cynique. Puis il ordonna qu'on la relève et qu'on l'emmène dans la camionnette qui les attendait dehors. Frank fit signe au deuxième homme qui était avec Doyle de le faire. Celui-ci obéit et saisit la jeune femme par les cheveux la trainant sans ménagement sur le sol.

- Et lui ? Demanda Frank avec dédain en désignant Clyde. Que doit-on faire de lui ?

- Il est bien trop faible pour répondre à nos questions, répliqua Doyle en haussant un sourcil. Laissons-le se vider de son sang.

JJ se débattit tant bien que mal et parvint à jeter un regard effrayé sur Clyde. Sa respiration devint sifflante. Si son ami restait là, il allait mourir. Et elle ne pouvait rien n'y faire désormais. Elle s'était laissé berner si facilement par Doyle.

**Oo**

Après avoir été dépouillée et fouillée, Jennifer fut jetée dans une pièce sombre. Elle atterrit brutalement sur le sol, mais contrairement à ce qu'elle craignait, la moquette en-dessous d'elle lui permit d'amortir sa chute.

Puis l'homme de Doyle referma la porte, la laissant seule dans cette pièce, vide et humide où jonchaient les débris.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus à JJ pour comprendre ce que Doyle allait faire d'elle. L'attente rendrait plus insupportable l'instant. La jeune femme le savait au fond d'elle. Tôt ou tard, Doyle et ses hommes reviendraient pour la torturer. Ils voulaient la faire souffrir pour avoir protégé Emily, pour les avoir sauvées, elle et sa fille, pour les avoir cachées au péril de sa vie. Ils allaient essayer de la faire parler afin de savoir où elle se trouvait.

JJ se recroquevilla sur elle-même, une boule d'angoisse se pressant dans son ventre. Sa gorge se serra douloureusement alors qu'elle tentait de retenir ses sanglots de peur. Elle était effrayée. Elle connaissait Doyle et savait de quoi il était capable.

Elle regrettait de s'être séparé une fois de plus de son équipe, de leur avoir caché à nouveau ce qu'elle allait faire. Oui, elle le regrettait amèrement. Elle était partie telle une voleuse. Elle était partie en pensant que le plus important avait été réalisé, en pensant que cette fois Emily et Kat étaient en sécurité. Prentiss avait retrouvé sa famille, elle avait trouvé un refuge. Mais surtout, elle était au côté d'Hotch, celui qu'elle aimait et qui était le père de son enfant.

Un sanglot de terreur s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes : maintenant, il allait falloir qu'elle tienne, qu'elle ne parle pas d'Emily. Elle ne devait pas dévoiler où elle était. Elle devait continuer de la protéger comme elle l'avait si bien fait depuis deux hommes.

Un filet de sang coula le long de son dos. Elle passa une main tremblante au niveau de son épaule. Une douleur fulgurante la prit. Mordant ses lèvres avec force pour ne pas crier, elle ferma les yeux et essaya tant bien que mal d'éloigner ses pensées sur ce qui l'attendait.

Au moment où l'épuisement commençait à l'emporter vers un sommeil chaotique, elle aperçut au loin une image floue se dessiner. Une femme brune accompagnée d'un petit garçon avançait vers elle. Un homme de très grande taille était avec eux, portant une petite fille ravissante dans ses bras.

* * *

**Une petite Reviews ? ;)**

**On se retrouve ce week-end pour la suite si tout va bien. Sinon ce sera mercredi prochain. (Enfin normalement j'aurais le chapitre corrigé samedi ;)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Bonsoir, **

**Ce fut juste mais j'y suis parvenu ! Deux chapitres posté ce week-end ! ;)**

**Reviews: Merci à toi Guest pour tes reviews J'espère que cette suite te plaira ;) Et un grand merci d'être toujours aussi fidèle à chaque chapitres postés ! **

**Note:****Merci à ma Gaty et à ma Lily pour la correction. (Eh oui j'ai de la chance d'avoir deux amis qui se sont mis sur les corrections de ces deux chapitres :p**

* * *

**11.**

Emily tapa nerveusement le sol avec son pied. Elle renforça énergiquement ses bras contre elle, attendant impatiemment que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent et fassent apparaitre les membres de l'équipe.

- Emily ?

- Garcia ! Mais qu'est que… Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? S'exclama la jeune femme. Et où est Kat ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura aussitôt la technicienne. Elle est avec Anderson. Il s'occupe très bien d'elle. Quand à moi… Je… Je voulais être avec toi. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre dans mon antre que les autres reviennent.

Emily agita la tête devant la moue de son amie avant de reprendre ses aller-retours incessants, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour marteler à nouveau le sol du pied.

- Tu sais… Reprit Garcia. Tu… Tu nous as manqué… Beaucoup manqué ! Malgré la colère de Morgan et aussi celle d'Hotch, et puis Reid qui semble furieux de ne pas avoir été dans le secret… Ce que je veux dire… C'est qu'il ne faut pas t'inquiéter. Ils ne resteront pas longtemps ainsi. Leur colère finira bien par retomber. Celle qu'ils ressentent, pour toi et JJ. Je sais bien qu'ils t'en veulent énormément mais ils découvriront bientôt la chance que nous avons de t'avoir retrouvée… Tu… Tu es notre famille… Tu fais partie de notre famille… Toi, et maintenant il y a Kat.

Emily s'était arrêtée en l'entendant prononcer ces paroles. Elle avait alors longuement fixé Garcia pendant son petit discours. Les larmes emplissaient de nouveau ses yeux et durant un court instant, elle oublia ce pourquoi elle était là.

Elle essuya rapidement ses larmes et serra avec force son ami dans ses bras. Elles restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à entendre la petite sonnerie de l'ascenseur annonçant qu'il était arrivé à l'étage. Emily repoussa gentiment la technicienne et jeta hâtivement un coup d'œil vers le reste de l'équipe.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda immédiatement Prentiss en découvrant leur mine sombre.

- Emily… Je…

Hotch avait devancé les autres pour s'approcher d'elle, le front plissé par l'inquiétude. Il posa ses prunelles pleines de douceur sur elle. Toute trace de colère avait disparu de son regard. Il semblait désormais gêné et terriblement triste.

- Aaron ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! S'alarma Emily en posant ses mains contre son torse.

- Nous pensons que JJ est partie afin de rejoindre Clyde. Nous nous sommes rendus dans le vieil entrepôt que Garcia a réussi à localiser. Le portable de JJ y était.

- Si… Si elle a rejoint Clyde… Pourquoi ne m'en a-t-elle pas parlé ? S'exclama Prentiss en tournant son visage vers les autres.

- C'était certainement un piège de Doyle, murmura nerveusement Seaver. Quand nous sommes arrivés… Nous n'avons pas trouvé JJ. Mais… Nous avons trouvé Clyde… Avec deux balles dans la poitrine. Les seuls mots qu'il nous a prononcé sont « Doyle » et « piège »…

- JJ n'était pas là, répéta Emily faiblement. Mais…Et Clyde ? Est-ce qu'il…

Elle ne put continuer sa phrase devant l'expression d'inquiétude de Rossi et de Morgan ainsi que le regard fuyant de Reid. Sa tête se mit à tourner violemment et avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce qui se passe, sa vision se troubla. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler et lâchèrent prise soudainement. Elle se sentit tomber lentement avant que l'obscurité ne l'enveloppe.

**Oo**

Emily s'agita doucement sur le canapé où elle était allongée. Elle se sentait si faible, si vulnérable. Elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais ce simple effort lui faisait mal. Elle ne désirait pas revenir à la réalité.

- Emily…

En percevant cette voix douce et chaleureuse, elle se força à ouvrir les yeux et à le regarder. Son visage, se trouvant si près du sien, lui parut très flou pendant quelques secondes. Tout semblait irréel. Clyde était mort. Et JJ avait disparu. Elle ne pouvait y croire.

- Je vais bien, Aaron… Je vais bien, prononça Emily d'une voix si imperceptible qu'Hotch dut se pencher davantage pour l'entendre.

- Emily… Je t'en prie…

Son souffle chaud effleura ses lèvres. Hotch passa une main sur son visage. Ce n'est qu'en sentant ses doigts sur ses joues qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait à chaudes larmes.

- Viens là… Murmura Hotch tendrement en ouvrant ses bras.

Prentiss se jeta contre son torse en sanglotant. Le chef de la BAU la berça doucement durant quelques minutes pour l'apaiser. Sa main erra lentement dans ses cheveux avant de redescendre sous son menton, l'obligeant à relever son visage vers lui. Emily put alors voir qu'il n'y avait plus de colère dans ses yeux. Plus rien pour lui ne comptait. Elle était là à nouveau et c'est tout ce dont t-il avait besoin.

Hotch sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue tandis qu'il contemplait son visage. Il se pencha davantage et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Le reste de l'équipe est à la recherche de JJ, lui dit Hotch en se détachant à contrecœur d'elle. Je te fais la promesse que nous allons tout faire pour la retrouver… Je te le jure !

- Et Kat ? S'exclama soudainement Emily inquiète. Où est-elle ?

- Rassure-toi, elle est avec Garcia et Anderson, répondit-il tendrement. Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour cela. JJ avait raison sur une chose : ici elle est hors de danger. Et une fois que tout cela sera terminé, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu me la présentes… Même si j'ai bien l'impression qu'elle me connait déjà bien, compléta t-il avec un mince sourire triste.

Emily se mordit les lèvres en voyant le chagrin de celui qu'elle aimait. Il n'avait pas eu la chance de connaitre leur fille et cela le peinait grandement.

- Je… Je lui ai parlé de toi tout le temps… Ainsi que de chaque membre de l'équipe… Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. C'est mon histoire et c'est aussi la sienne. Chaque soir, elle me demandait de lui raconter votre histoire… Je lui promettais qu'un jour viendrait où l'on pourrait tous se réunir… Et que cette fois, nous resterions tous ensemble…

Hotch sentit ses lèvres s'étirer doucement en un sourire. Prentiss reposa alors sa tête contre son torse et se laissa envelopper par ses bras rassurants.

- Repose-toi ma chérie… Chuchota t-il à son oreille tandis que le sommeil commençait déjà à la bercer.


	13. Chapter 12

**Note: Merci à ma petite Gaty et à ma petite Lily pour la correction ;)**

* * *

**12.**

- Alors Frank ? Que donne ton interrogatoire ? Demanda froidement Doyle en voyant son homme de main ressortir de la pièce.

- Elle résiste… Plus que je ne le croyais, grommela Frank. Mais je parviendrais à la briser !

- Je l'espère pour toi, mon ami ! S'exclama son patron en frappant la table du poing. Il me faut des réponses Frank, tu comprends ?! Il me la faut ! Je dois la trouver pour pouvoir la tuer de mes propres mains ! Et afin de retrouver mon fils !

- Je… Oui, Ian. Je le sais. Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle ne tiendra plus très longtemps, déclara t-il d'une voix assurée.

- Et son garçon ? L'avez-vous trouvé ? Questionna à nouveau Ian Doyle. Il serait un moyen de pression très sure.

- Tobias est sur ses traces. Apparemment, elle l'a envoyé loin d'ici. Elle espère pouvoir le protéger.

- Mais elle se trompe, ricana Doyle. Quand tu l'auras trouvé, préviens-moi ! Va maintenant. Rejoins Tobias. Je vais m'occuper de l'Agent Jareau moi-même.

En prononçant ces derniers mots, il chargea son arme avant de passer devant Frank et de pénétrer dans la pièce où ils retenaient la jeune femme. Un sourire cruel passa sur les lèvres de son homme de main. Il était sûr d'une chose maintenant. Jennifer Jareau allait passer un très mauvais moment.

**Oo**

Jennifer entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle garda les yeux fermés, feignant d'être évanouie. Le bruit menaçant de ses pas s'approchait d'elle. Elle le perçut poser un genou à terre, tout contre sa taille. Sa main passa doucement sur son ventre, remontant très légèrement vers son visage.

JJ se força à ne pas laisser paraitre ses tremblements. Ses doigts se mirent à caresser très légèrement sa gorge avant de la saisir soudainement et de se resserrer très fortement. La jeune femme ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Doyle continua d'appuyer pendant quelques secondes qui lui parurent interminables jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à suffoquer.

Jennifer commençait à étouffer malgré les attaques et les coups qu'elle tentait de lui donner pour le repousser. Mais Doyle ne lâchait pas prise. Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois satisfait de voir la peur traverser ses prunelles. Il se releva tandis qu'elle reprenait doucement ses esprits.

Elle sentit sa tête retomber lourdement au sol et se mit à cracher. JJ toussa avec force, tentant vainement de reprendre sa respiration.

- Avec moi, il ne faut pas faire semblant, Agent Jareau, expliqua doucereusement Doyle. Bien… Maintenant que tu es bien éveillée, je vais pouvoir discuter avec toi…

Le supplice ne faisait que commencer et JJ se sentait déjà si lasse. Mais elle devait tenir. Pour Emily, pour sa fille et pour ses amis.

Elle ferma les yeux durant un court instant. Un silence pesant s'installa. Seule sa respiration saccadée se faisait entendre. L'image d'Emily et de Kat apparut devant elle. Puis celle de son équipe. Elle se remémora les moments partagés avec tous. Les souvenirs de son fils suivirent. Il lui paraissait si réel. Pendant un instant, elle voulut tendre sa main pour le toucher, pour s'assurer que tout ceci n'était pas réel. Mais elle ne put le faire. Son cœur se serra contre sa poitrine et une larme s'échappa de ses yeux pour couler le long de sa joue.

Elle rouvrit lentement les yeux et les posa sur Doyle. Elle était prête maintenant. Prête à mourir s'il le fallait. Elle n'avait plus peur. Elle était prête à souffrir. Elle savait que son équipe serait là pour prendre soin de ceux qu'elle chérissait. Elle se sentait prête à partir en sachant cela.

Doyle eut un sourire démoniaque en voyant la peur quitter le visage de sa captive. Il s'approcha alors d'une petite table et alluma une bougie avant de saisir un tisonnier dont il passa le bout sur la flamme.

Après quelques minutes, une odeur de métal brûlé s'éleva et JJ vit son bourreau revenir près d'elle. Et bien qu'elle tenta de résister, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un hurlement en sentant la lame brûlante entrer en contact avec sa peau.

Les assauts de Doyle furent nombreux et chacun d'eux lui arracha des cris de douleurs et des larmes. Le supplice dura des heures.

- Où est Emily ?! Cria Doyle.

JJ poussa un gémissement mais ne dit rien. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, se mordant les lèvres avec force. La colère de Doyle ne fit qu'augmenter en la voyant résister avec tant de vigueur.

Mais il parviendrait à la briser, tôt ou tard. Il savait qu'à cet instant précis, elle aurait voulu mourir. Son corps commençait à la lâcher peu à peu. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il la roua à nouveau de coups qu'il entendit enfin les mots qu'il désirait sortir de sa bouche.

- Arrêtez ! Je vous en prie ! Le supplia JJ d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots. Je vous en supplie ! Cessez cela !

- Tu en as assez, n'est-ce pas ? Lui chuchota Doyle en se penchant près de son visage. Tu te décides enfin à parler. Tu sais donc ce qu'il te reste à faire. Et si tu souhaites continuer à résister, crois-moi, je saurais retrouver ton gamin pour te l'amener là, devant tes yeux. Je le torturerai devant toi ! Et avant qu'il ne meurt, je lui répéterai sans cesse que tout ceci est de ta faute !

- Non ! Je vous en prie… Non… Je veux que tout cela cesse…

- Dis-moi où est Emily ! Hurla l'homme impatient.

JJ gémit doucement en bougeant légèrement son bras. Chaque partie de son corps la faisait souffrir cruellement.

Mais malgré sa souffrance, elle essaya vainement de repousser une ultime fois son bourreau. Mais seul un cri de douleur franchit ses lèvres. Plusieurs de ses doigts étaient brisés, plusieurs de ses ongles étaient arrachés.

Elle aurait tant voulu que sa souffrance cesse maintenant. Elle ne pourrait pas résister plus longtemps.

- Je… Je peux… Vous l'amenez… Je peux la faire venir seule… Ici... Bredouilla piteusement Jennifer.

* * *

**Voila pour aujourd'hui. La suite sera mercredi ou le week-end si ma correctrice n'a pas le temps de le faire pour mercredi.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Bonsoir !**

**Hum... Que dire mise à part que je suis terriblement désolé ! J'ai beaucoup beaucoup de retard ! Mais le boulot oblige que ce soit de mon côté ou celui de ma correctrice ;)**

**Mais je vous assure que je ne délaissa pas cette fiction. Je la continuerais jusqu'au bout ! Et je tenterais d'être plus régulière :) **

**Reviews****: Merci à Andrea, "Guest" et LolOw pour vos messages !**

**Note****: Merci à ma Gaty pour la correction :)**

* * *

13.

- Tu sais donc où elle est, dit Doyle en se relevant d'un air triomphant. Mais crois-tu sincèrement que je suis assez stupide pour tomber dans ton piège. Je ne te laisserai pas l'appeler ! Me… Me crois-tu si bête ?!  
Jennifer se força à se relever pour l'affronter. Elle planta son regard dans le sien et déclara d'une voix qu'elle voulut assurée :  
- Emily se trouve à Quantico en ce moment. Elle est avec son équipe, sa famille ! Alors… Alors à moins que vous soyez prêt à affronter nos amis, je crois que vous n'avez pas le choix ! Elle est bien protégée maintenant ! Si vous la voulez, il va falloir la faire venir ici !  
Doyle la fixa. Une expression étrange tira les traits de son visage. Si l'équipe de l'Agent Hotchner était mêlée à cela, il avait des raisons d'avoir peur. Mais il voulait tellement revoir Emily. Il voulait presser ses mains contre son cou pour l'étrangler et pour la faire souffrir comme elle l'avait fait souffrir. Et par-dessus tout, il voulait retrouver son fils.  
- Prend ce téléphone ! Dit enfin son bourreau en lui tendant le sien. Mais attention… Je te conseille de ne pas me faire de coup bas ! Frank !  
L'interpellé entra dans la pièce, jetant un regard de surprise vers JJ quand il la vit encore vivante.  
- Frank. Tu tiendras gentiment notre amie en joue avec ton arme pendant qu'elle demandera à Emily de venir ici.  
- Je ne peux pas appeler avec cela, répliqua JJ faiblement. Il me faut mon… Mon cellulaire. Le petit qui était dans ma poche. C'est… C'est celui dont je me servais pour l'appeler. La ligne est sécurisée…  
JJ sentit que sa tête lui tournait violemment et elle ne comprit pas ce que Doyle hurla soudainement. Quand elle parvint à reprendre ses esprits, elle aperçut l'un des hommes de Doyle débarquer dans la pièce, portant dans ses mains ses affaires.  
- Dépêche-toi de faire ce que tu as à faire ! Déclara Ian d'un ton froid en lui tendant son cellulaire. Mais je te préviens. Ne crois surtout pas que tu pourras échanger avec Emily très longtemps. Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour permettre à ton équipe de te localiser. Et n'essaye pas de lui parler d'autres choses ! Ou je serais obligé de demander à Frank de te tirer dessus.  
L'homme de Doyle qui était entré pour lui donner ses affaires, repartit, laissant son patron seul avec elle et Frank. Ce dernier s'était approché de la jeune femme et pointait avec délice son Glock sur elle alors qu'elle allumait son cellulaire.  
JJ le remarqua et s'empressa de lever son visage vers lui.  
- Vous devriez approcher un peu plus près Frank, murmura t-elle sèchement les yeux rivés avec insolence sur lui.  
- Ne me tente pas, espèce de garce ! Répliqua Frank en déposant le bout de son arme sur sa tempe.  
- Doucement mon ami, déclara Doyle. Ne vois-tu pas qu'elle essaye tout simplement de ne pas montrer sa défaite.  
Doyle regarda JJ avec un sourire cruel aux lèvres. Mais JJ n'avait d'œil que pour Frank. Elle remarqua avec une grande satisfaction qu'il s'était approché d'elle, mettant son arme sur son visage, le bras bien tendu devant lui.  
Et avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'elle allait faire, Jennifer saisit son bras et le tordit avec toutes les forces qui lui restaient. Frank se plia de douleur et lâcha prise sur son arme. JJ en profita pour la saisir et s'éloigna le plus possible des deux hommes, prenant soin de les garder bien en joue. Doyle avait à son tour saisit son Glock et la pointait sur elle. Mais il était trop tard. JJ avait été beaucoup plus rapide qu'eux.  
- Que vas-tu faire maintenant Jennifer ? S'exclama rageusement Doyle tandis que Frank se relevait et prenait le couteau qu'il gardait toujours à sa ceinture. Tu n'as pas d'issue !  
- Vous croyiez réellement que j'allais vous livrer Emily ?! Vous croyiez sincèrement que j'allais la faire venir ici après avoir passé ces deux ans à la protéger ! Vous êtes stupide Doyle !  
Malgré la fatigue et ses blessures, elle tenait très adroitement son arme. De son autre main, elle tenait fermement son cellulaire dans son dos, appuyant à de multiples reprises sur les touches.  
- Vous ne l'aurez jamais Doyle ! Cracha t-elle.  
Elle appuya sur la gâchette et plusieurs détonations se firent entendre.


	15. Chapter 14

14.

Emily se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Elle remarqua qu'elle était seule dans le bureau de Hotch, allongée sur son canapé. Elle tenta vainement de mieux s'éveiller. Ses yeux étaient gonflés de sommeil. Elle se força à se lever, remit ses vêtements froissés en place avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir pour essayer de rejoindre son équipe.  
Ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang : Garcia était assise sur une chaise, en face du tableau blanc dont ils se servaient pour le profilage, les mains pressées sur son visage. Morgan s'était penché sur elle et semblait faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour la consoler. Les traits du visage d'Hotch semblaient être à nouveau tirés par l'anxiété.  
Pendant un instant, Emily crut qu'ils avaient découvert quelque chose qu'elle redoutait plus que tout.  
- Hotch !  
Son appel fit tourner les têtes de ses anciens coéquipiers vers elle. Emily descendit avec une rapidité surprenant les marches et les rejoint promptement.  
- Avez-vous du nouveau ? Que se passe t-il ? Et où est Kat ? S'exclama Prentiss inquiète.  
- Emily, calme-toi, murmura Hotch en lui saisissant la main. Doucement. Katelyn est là-bas.  
Emily regarda dans la direction qu'avait indiquée Hotch avant de se retourner vers lui anxieuse.  
- Et… Et JJ ?  
- Nous n'avons rien pour le moment, murmura Rossi gravement.  
- Emily… Tu es la seule qui puisse nous aider, répliqua Morgan en se relevant et en arrivant près d'elle.  
- Moi ? Mais comment ? Demanda t-elle. Je ne suis arrivée à Quantico que depuis quelques jours. Comment pourrais-je vous aider ?  
- Tu connais Doyle bien mieux que nous, répondit Seaver doucement. Tu dois forcement connaitre les endroits où il a pu aller.  
- Souviens-toi quand tu as voulu l'affronter seule, dit Reid lentement. Tu as su où il se trouvait. Et je suis certain qu'en y réfléchissant un peu, tu sauras où il peut se cacher en ce moment.  
- Je vais… Je vais essayer… Bredouilla Prentiss en regardant sa fille au loin qui jouait avec un des stylos de l'Agent Anderson.  
L'équipe se remit à leur recherche, secondée par Emily. Les heures s'écoulaient rapidement. Un temps précieux qui mettait davantage en danger la vie de JJ. Emily était en train de réfléchir quand elle vit Garcia s'effondrer sur une chaise, désespérée.  
- On ne peut pas abandonner, murmura tout bas Emily. Il nous faut tenir… Pour JJ… Elle a besoin de nous !  
Soudain, elle lâcha les feuilles qu'elle tenait en main, le cœur battant contre sa poitrine.  
- Emily ? Qu'est que tu as ? S'exclama Garcia inquiète devant la brusque pâleur de son amie.  
Celle-ci ne répondit pas immédiatement et porta sa main dans la poche droite de son blouson à capuche. Son cellulaire venait de se mettre à sonner.  
Une sonnerie rapide et courte mais assez forte pour éveiller tous les sens d'Emily. Elle prit son portable entre ses mains tremblantes et examina le numéro qui venait de s'afficher.  
- Mon Dieu ! C'est JJ ! Ce numéro ! C'est elle ! Garcia ! Elle vient de m'appeler sur mon téléphone. C'est notre ligne sécurisé en cas d'urgence ! Oh Garcia ! Tu crois que tu peux la localiser ?  
- Bien sûr, répondit vivement la technicienne en se jetant sur son ordinateur. Du moins si elle n'a pas éteint son téléphone.  
Emily vit son amie tapoter nerveusement les touches de son clavier, un espoir nouveau naissant en elle.  
- Où sont Hotch et les autres ? Questionna Emily.  
- Ils sont allés dans les endroits où tu as suggéré que Doyle pouvait se trouver… Attends… Je crois que… Oui, c'est bon ! Je l'ai ! Mon Dieu, faites que ce ne soit pas trop tard…  
- Envoie l'adresse à tout le monde, répliqua Emily. J'appelle tout de suite Hotch. Je vais le rejoindre !  
- Oh non ma chérie ! Tu ne peux pas ! C'est toi que Doyle veut ! Imagine que tu tombes entre ses mains…  
- Mais… Je ne peux pas rester là… JJ a be…  
- Et Kat ? Elle a besoin de toi ici ! La coupa Garcia.  
Emily hocha la tête à contrecœur en composant le numéro de Hotch. Sa main se crispa sur son téléphone, anxieuse.

* * *

**Reviews les amis ? ;)**


	16. Chapter 15

**Bonsoir,**

**Aujourd'hui, je vous poste un chapitre plus rapidement que d'habitude et avant la date prévue. Mais ce ne sera qu'un chapitre car le suivant est malheureusement en cours de réécriture. Je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce que j'ai écris pour le moment et je juge ce chapitre comme le plus important de la fiction. Je ne peux donc pas imaginer le posté tel qu'il l'est pour le moment ;)**

**Note Reviews et autres****: Merci à tous ceux qui ont commentés ou qui ont mis ma fiction dans leur favoris ou encore qui la suivent ;) Cela me touche énormément. Au passage, merci Andrea pour ton message. Je suis sincèrement ravie que cela te plaise. **

**Note****: Merci à ma Lily pour la correction ;)**

* * *

**15.**

Rossi pénétra d'un pas lent dans le restaurant, veillant aux moindres détails qui l'entouraient : Le Black Shamrock. L'endroit où tout avait commencé. Le lieu où Emily avait pour la première fois rencontré Ian Doyle.

D'après les dires de Garcia, le restaurant avait fait faillite un an après qu'Emily se soit réfugiée en France, à Paris. Les lieux étaient restés inoccupés durant tout ce temps. Pour l'équipe, Doyle considérait désormais cet endroit comme son repère, un endroit qu'il connaissait parfaitement.

L'Agent Seaver suivait de près Rossi, prête à se servir de son arme. Des hommes du SWAT les accompagnaient, passant devant eux pour les couvrir. Ils avancèrent prudemment à travers les pièces à présent vide, inspectant les moindres recoins de la salle principale où se trouvait des sièges et des tables recouverts de plastique.

- Regardez ! Il y a des traces de sang par ici ! Annonça l'un des hommes qui les accompagnait.

Rossi et Seaver regardèrent la trainée de sang qui couvrait le sol. Une inquiétude les saisit vivement. Ils échangèrent un regard avant de parcourir à nouveau la pièce des yeux. Aucuns bruits ne se faisaient entendre. Aucuns signes n'indiquaient la présence de quelqu'un ici, du moins quelqu'un de vivant.

Lorsque soudain, un fracas assourdissant se fit entendre. Ils pointèrent instinctivement leurs armes vers le coin de la pièce où une silhouette se dessina.

- FBI ! Restez où vous êtes ! Cria Rossi en braquant son arme sur lui.

- Je vous en prie ! Ne tirez pas ! S'exclama une voix d'homme. Je vous en prie !

- Mettez vos mains sur la tête et avancez doucement ! Ordonna sèchement Seaver.

L'homme s'exécuta avant de s'agenouiller sous les ordres des Agents du SWAT. Seaver s'avança vers lui. Elle remarqua aussitôt la blessure qu'il avait à l'épaule. Un filet de sang coulait le long de son bras. Son visage, levé vers eux, était très pâle et couvert de sueur.

- Qui vous a fait cela ? Demanda t-elle en examinant la blessure par balle qu'il avait reçu.

- C'est … C'est cette femme ! Celle que l'on devait surveiller, répondit à voix basse l'homme alors que Rossi le menottait. Mais je vous jure que je n'ai rien fait ! Je n'y suis pour rien ! Ce n'est pas moi qui la torturais ! C'est Doyle et son bras droit, Frank ! Ce n'est pas moi ! Je ne devais que la surveiller ! C'est tout !

- Mais vous n'avez rien fait pour l'aider quand ils s'en sont pris à elle ! S'exclama Rossi furieux en apprenant le sort réservé à leur amie.

- Sortez-le de là ! Déclara Seaver aux autres agents.

- Hotch ? Nous avons arrêté un des hommes de Doyle mais JJ n'est pas ici, prévint Rossi par l'intermédiaire de son oreillette. Nous continuons d'avancer.

**Oo**

Hotch fit un signe à Reid et Morgan, les pressant de rester prudent. Accompagnés des hommes du SWAT, ils passèrent par l'arrière du restaurant, pénétrant dans les anciennes cuisines abandonnées. Le chef de l'équipe murmura doucement à ses coéquipiers de prendre à gauche tandis que lui continuerait tout droit.

Il entra alors dans la réserve et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Il abaissa lentement son arme observant avec horreur le sol immaculé de sang et les deux corps gisant à terre.

- J'ai besoin d'une ambulance ! S'écria Hotch à travers son oreillette. Deux hommes sont à terre.

Il s'agenouilla ensuite au sol près du premier corps et le retourna hâtivement. Mais il arrêta brusquement son geste, stupéfait, en reconnaissant le visage qu'il avait devant lui. Ce visage était celui de Doyle. Même à travers le sang, Hotch l'aurait reconnu.

- Bon sang… Mais que s'est-il passé ici ? Murmura Rossi qui venait d'entrer.

Le reste de l'équipe les rejoint dans la pièce. Un silence pesant s'installa. Mais bien que la stupéfaction les avait saisit chacun d'entre eux restaient sur leur garde.

- Celui-ci, c'est Frank, dit Morgan gravement en examinant le deuxième corps. Le bras droit de Doyle…

- Mais… JJ… Où est-elle ? S'exclama Reid anxieux.

- Par ici ! Il y a de grandes traces de sang… On dirait que quelqu'un a rampé jusqu'ici, remarqua Seaver en observant les marques au sol.

Morgan la rejoint rapidement et entreprit de suivre les traces. Il passa l'une des portes et tomba dans une grande cour fleurie. Reid le suivit et murmura tout bas :

- Ce doit être une cour réservée pour la pause des employés…

Morgan hocha la tête lentement, continuant son chemin, son arme levée. Il fouilla le lieu, secondé par son coéquipier.

- Reid ! Elle est ici !

Derek se précipita vers le fond de la cour et s'agenouilla près du corps ensanglanté de son amie. Reid l'avait suivit de près mais s'arrêta rapidement devant la vision qu'il venait d'avoir.

La poitrine de JJ se soulevait avec difficulté. Une balle s'était logée dans son ventre. Certains de ses doigts semblaient être cassés et des marques de brûlures apparaissaient sur son ventre ainsi que sur son cou. Et lorsque les yeux du jeune profileur se posèrent sur son visage, il y découvrit de nombreux hématomes.

En voyant cela, Reid se demanda comment JJ avait put trouver le courage pour affronter Doyle et ses hommes et surtout pour les vaincre.

* * *

**Une petit Reviews ? :)**

**Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver rapidement. (Voir deux autres chapitres :p), d'ici quelques jours je pense (En tout cas avant la fin de la semaine j'pense ^^)**

**Bonne nuit à tous ! :p**


	17. Chapter 16

**Bonsoir, **

**Voici deux chapitres aujourd'hui. (Cette semaine, j'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire, d'où la rapidité des postes :p)**

**J'espère que ces deux chapitres, très importants, ne vous décevront pas. **

**Reviews****: Merci pour tous vos messages ! Je suis vraiment heureuse de lire vos avis ! Je ne m'attarde malheureusement pas pour y répondre, car je dois poster tout cela rapidement. (Et puis j'ai essayé de répondre à tous en privé). Mais un grand merci tout de même a Andrea a qui je ne peux envoyer de message en MP. Merci pour ta fidélité !**

**Note****: Merci à ma Lily pour la correction ! :p**

**Note Importante**** : Il ne reste qu'un chapitre avant la toute fin mais sachez qu'il y en aura tout de même un supplémentaire. C'est un sorte de bonus qui j'espère vous plaira car je n'ai écris ce chapitre que pour m'amuser un peu ;)**

* * *

**16.**

- JJ ! C'est moi, Morgan ! Regarde-moi, je t'en prie !

Jennifer ouvrit lentement les yeux. Tout lui parut flou durant un instant et elle ne reconnut pas immédiatement ses collègues.

- Reid ! Appelle une ambulance, vite !

- Mor… Morgan, bredouilla JJ difficilement.

- Je suis là ma puce, je suis là, s'exclama Derek soulagé de l'entendre. Tout va bien… Tout est terminé à présent. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre.

- Ou… Où est Emily ? Murmura très faiblement la jeune femme.

- Elle est en sécurité au bureau, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Derek d'une voix douce. Reste calme et ne bouge pas… Tout va bien se passer.

Prévenus par les appels de Reid, Seaver, Rossi et Hotch, les avaient rejoins. Ce dernier s'agenouilla aussitôt aux côtés de son amie.

- Hot… Hotch ?

- Je suis là JJ, répondit doucement le profileur. Ne t'agite pas. Les secours seront bientôt là… Ils vont s'occuper de toi.

JJ eut un rire léger et froid face à cette nouvelle. L'espoir l'avait quittée à présent.

- Aaron… Je suis désolée… Sincèrement désolée… Je ne voulais… Ne pas te faire… Souffrir…

- JJ… Je t'en prie. Economise tes forces !

- Non… Non, Aaron… Je sais que j'aurais dû te prévenir de… De ce qu'il s'était passé… Tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé… Bredouilla JJ.

Une quinte de toux violente la saisit et le sang envahit sa bouche lentement. Des larmes brillèrent dans ses yeux avant de couler doucement sur ses joues pâles.

- JJ…

- Dis le moi Hotch… Je t'en prie… Dis moi que tu me pardonnes … Je t'en prie ne me laisses… Ne me laisses pas dans… Le doute…

Hotch passa une main sur son visage couvert de sang et de sueur. Les larmes lui étaient à son tour venues sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Et lorsqu'il les sentit couler lentement, il ne fit rien pour les cacher.

Il approcha alors davantage sa figure près de celle de Jennifer, passant délicatement une main sous ses cheveux pour soutenir sa tête. Il voulait l'éteindre tendrement, sans lui faire de mal. Il sentait à son tour l'espoir le quitter. Mais il ne pouvait la laisser partir sans lui dire ce qu'il ressentait.

- JJ… Je ne t'en veux pas… Non, je ne peux t'en vouloir. Je sais que tu as fais cela pour la protéger… Et jamais… Je… Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier pour cela… Sans toi, elle ne serait peut être plus parmi nous aujourd'hui… Et je n'aurais alors jamais rencontré Kat… Je te pardonne JJ car je sais que tu as fais tout cela pour m'aider, pour aider l'équipe et pour aider Emily… Je te pardonne JJ !

JJ croisa ses prunelles sombres et elle sut aussitôt que ses paroles étaient sincères. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres asséchées, éclairant son visage. Elle avait entendu ce qu'elle désirait le plus.

- Merci… Merci… Aar… Aaron ?

- Oui JJ, répondit Hotch d'une voix brisée par les sanglots.

- Tu prendras… Tu prendras soin d'eux n'est-ce pas ? Tu… Tu prendras soin d'Emily … Et de Kat… Et aussi de l'équipe… Fais le pour moi… S'il te plait…

- Je t'en fais la promesse, murmura son ami sans cesser de fixer avec chagrin son visage.

- Aaron… Dis à Henri que je l'aime… J'aurais tant voulu rester auprès de lui…

Morgan lança un regard vers Hotch, affolé. Celui-ci laissait libre cours à sa peine. Peu lui importait désormais de montrer ou non ses faiblesses. Il pleurait pour son amie car il savait qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir.

Seaver semblait totalement terrifiée. Rossi regardait la scène d'un œil triste et brillant de larmes. Quand à Reid, il paraissait sur le point d'éclater en sanglot. Seul Morgan gardait un visage impassible. Mais sa main venait de saisir celle de son amie pour la presser avec force contre la sienne.

JJ leva alors les yeux et s'adressa doucement à eux.

- Je suis sincèrement désolée… Pour tout… Bredouilla t-elle malgré la douleur plus violente qui la prenait.

Elle posa ensuite son regard dans le vide et se mit à sourire doucement. Elle semblait fixer quelque chose qu'elle seule pouvait voir.

- JJ !

Le cri de détresse d'Hotch n'attira pas son attention. Elle continuait d'affermir son regard dans le vide : ce qu'elle voyait l'apaisait. Une petite fille venait d'arriver près d'elle et posa une main sur la sienne, effleurant celle de Morgan. Mais ce dernier ne pouvait ni la voir ni la sentir.

La fillette qu'elle contemplait possédait un air qu'elle connaissait bien et elle se sentit immédiatement apaisée en sa présence. La petite fille lui sourit gentiment, leva sa main qu'elle passa doucement sur son visage avant de se relever et de s'éloigner de quelques pas.

JJ aurait voulu la suivre, rester à ses côtés. Mais elle savait que c'était impossible. Elle ne pouvait que la voir rejoindre un jeune garçon, accompagné de ses parents : une grande femme brune, dont le regard n'exprimait que de la douceur mais aussi de la détermination, accompagnée d'un homme de grande carrure, le regard sombre et protecteur à la fois.

Mais cette belle famille qui se dessinait devant elle, personne ne pouvait la contempler comme elle la contemplait en ce moment. Cette famille, elle le savait désormais, elle en était certaine, allait pouvoir vivre heureuse et en paix.

Une larme coula le long de la joue de JJ. Mais malgré la douleur qui l'envahissait davantage à mesure que les minutes passaient, la jeune femme continuait de sourire paisiblement. Puis, elle poussa un soupir et son regard se voila lentement.

Hotch et ses coéquipiers ne purent rien faire. JJ les avait quittés, un sourire étirant ses lèvres.


	18. Chapter 17

17.

- Es-tu sûre de te sentir prête ma chérie ? Demanda Hotch pour la énième fois.

- Aaron… Je t'en prie, répliqua aussitôt Emily les yeux gonflés et rougeâtres. J'ai… J'ai besoin de la voir… De la voir une dernière fois !

Hotch ne préféra pas répondre. Il se contenta de passer un bras autour de sa taille afin qu'elle sente qu'il était là à tout moment.

Garcia, malgré les circonstances, avait accepté de garder Kat le temps qu'Emily vienne pour se recueillir auprès de sa défunte amie.

La mort de JJ avait jeté un froid et une immense tristesse sur l'équipe. Chacun d'entre eux ressentait de la culpabilité. Aucun n'avait put dire à leur amie à quel point ils l'avaient appréciée, à quel point ils l'avaient aimée, la considérant comme un membre de leur famille. Au lieu de lui dire ces quelques mots, ils lui avaient fait ressentir leur colère. Cela avait été leur dernier sentiment pour elle. Cette colère, cette haine qui les avait rendus aveugle.

JJ s'était courageusement battue pour les protéger. Mais pas seulement pour Emily et Kat, mais aussi pour son équipe.

Ce qui s'était passé, là-bas, au Black Shamrock, personne ne pourrait réellement le savoir. L'hypothèse aurait été que JJ fut assez rapide pour descendre ses deux adversaires qu'elle affrontait. Mais elle n'avait put éviter la balle que Doyle avait tiré. Lors de sa fuite, elle semblait être tombée sur le troisième truand et lui aurait tiré dans l'épaule sans que celui-ci n'eut le temps de riposter, préférant fuir à son tour à la vue de ses patrons morts.

Le médecin ouvrit le rideau de la salle, laissant paraitre le corps de JJ. Le cœur d'Emily se serra et la culpabilité la rongea davantage. Prentiss se retint d'hurler en la voyant. JJ paraissait si paisible à cet instant. En l'observant longuement, elle crût discerner un sourire figé sur ses lèvres.

- Oh JJ ! Je suis tellement désolée ! Se lamenta Emily en sanglotant.

Hotch resserra son étreinte autour d'elle car comme il le craignait, Emily faiblissait brusquement. Il la retint alors que ses jambes flanchaient. Prentiss entendit des sanglots et des gémissements résonner dans la pièce. Elle mit du temps avant de comprendre que ces sanglots et ces gémissements étaient les siens, franchissant involontairement ses lèvres.

Oo

- Je vais te ramener à la maison, déclara Hotch en ouvrant la portière de la voiture pour la laisser s'asseoir. Mais d'abord, nous devrions aller chercher Kat chez Garcia. Morgan doit être avec elle. Il devait passer les voir…

- Non ! Non… Bredouilla Emily en séchant ses larmes. Je… Je veux dire que… Je dois d'abord récupérer mes affaires aux bureaux… Ensuite, nous rentrerons…

Hotch la fixa longuement, mais il n'eut pas le courage de la contredire. Il prit le volant et arrivèrent très vite à la BAU.

Emily monta dans l'ascenseur suivit d'Hotch. Ils restèrent silencieux durant plusieurs minutes. Hotch ne cessait de regarder Emily tristement. Mais cette dernière évitait son regard. Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivé à l'étage que la jeune femme eut un geste soudain envers lui : elle lui saisit la main et la pressa doucement contre la sienne, le remerciant silencieusement de son soutient.

Elle récupéra ensuite les affaires qu'elle avait laissées, jetant un vague regard sur les bureaux à présent vides. Aucun de leurs amis n'était là. Tous étaient rentrés chez eux, emplis de chagrin. Aucun ne se pardonnait ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Seul Morgan avait appelé Hotch tout à l'heure, le prévenant qu'il passait voir Garcia qui semblait effondrée. Emily refoula ses larmes et soupira tout en pensant à la peine qui les envahissait.

- Madame ?

Emily se retourna vivement. L'Agent Anderson s'était approché d'elle. Ses yeux étaient rougis et une expression de gêne avait envahit son visage.

- Que voulez-vous ? Murmura Emily avec tristesse.

- Je… L'Agent Jareau m'a demandé de vous remettre ceci… Si… Si elle ne s'en sortait pas…

- Comment ?!

Le cri d'Emily attira l'attention d'Hotch. Celui-ci s'approcha et écouta les explications fournies par l'Agent Anderson, intrigué.

- Avant qu'elle ne rejoigne son équipe pour annoncer que vous étiez… Vivante… Elle m'a fait promettre de vous remettre ceci s'il venait à lui arriver quelque chose…Et si Doyle venait à être arrêté… Je… Tenez.

Anderson lui tendit une grande enveloppe avant d'hocher la tête et de partir rapidement, extrêmement gêné d'avoir à faire cela, ne laissant pas le temps à Emily de le remercier.

Cette dernière l'ouvrit et en sortit une lettre. Elle se mit à lire, présentant la feuille de telle sorte qu'Hotch put la lire avec elle, laissant l'émotion la submerger.

Ma chère Emily,

Si l'Agent Anderson te remet cette lettre, c'est que ce que je craignais est arrivé… Et je te supplie de ne pas t'en vouloir ma chère amie. Si aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus là, c'est qu'au moins j'ai pu te protéger, toi et Kat.

Prend soin de toi mon amie ainsi que de ta famille. Ne rejette pas ce qui t'attend à cause de ce qui m'est arrivée. Car une nouvelle vie s'offre à toi, profites-en !

Je ne te demanderais qu'une chose mon amie : veille sur mon petit Henri ! J'aurais voulu le connaitre davantage… Mais je m'en vais en paix car je suis certaine que Garcia et Reid sauront veiller sur mon garçon et je sais aussi qu'il sera bien en sécurité avec vous, entouré de toute l'équipe. Je suis rassurée car je sais qu'il ne sera jamais seul.

Embrasse le pour moi et dis lui de ne pas pleurer car même de là haut, je continuerais de veiller sur lui. Par-dessus tout, dis lui que je l'aime !

Ma chère amie, je souhaite te confier une dernière chose : ce collier m'a été donné par ma sœur ainée. Hotch en connait l'histoire, il te l'expliquera. Mais sache qu'aujourd'hui il t'appartient. Il te revient comme il m'est revenu lorsque ma sœur me l'a offert. Il revient à l'une des personnes que j'aime et que je considère comme une sœur… Toi.

Veillez les uns sur les autres.

Tendrement,

JJ

Emily ouvrit à nouveau l'enveloppe et la pencha jusqu'à voir un joli collier en or tomber dans la paume de sa main. Elle serra la chaine entre ses doigts et ravala un sanglot.

- C'est le collier que sa sœur lui avait offert avant de se suicider…. Murmura Hotch.

- Oh JJ…

Emily serra avec force le collier dans sa main, sentant le médaille sculptée en or laisser une marque dans sa chair. Puis, elle se blottit dans les bras d'Hotch et murmura faiblement :

- Rentrons à la maison maintenant… J'ai envie de voir Kat et de la serrer dans mes bras… J'ai hâte de mieux te la présenter.

Hotch hocha la tête pour approuver ses paroles. Il se pencha légèrement et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de l'entrainer hors des bureaux.

* * *

**Une petite Reviews pour mon plaisir ? :)**

**Mais surtout soyez là pour l'épilogue et pour le fameux bonus ! (J'croise les doigts pour que ça vous plaise ! :p)**


	19. Epilogue Bonus

**Bonsoir, **

**Voici la suite et fin de la fiction ! **

**J'espère que cette fin vous plaira et que le bonus vous intéressera :p**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivis cette fiction, que ce soit tous les patients lecteurs dont je vois le nombre grandir de jour en jour grâce au statistique, ou que se soit ceux qui m'ont très gentiment laisser un message !**

**Une prochaine fiction est en cours de réécriture et ne devrait dont pas tarder, avec un couple autre qu'Emily et Hotch (bien qu'ils seront sûrement présent quand même).  
**

**Note: ****Un merci à ma béta, Lily****, pour la correction !**

* * *

**Prologue.**

_(Quatre ans plus tard)_

- Kat, ma chérie ! N'embête pas ton frère s'il te plait ! Lança Emily alors qu'elle posait un plat sur la table.

- Elle ne m'embête pas Mily, répondit Jack en prenant sa sœur dans ses bras pour la serrer affectueusement tout en la couvant d'un regard protecteur.

Emily observa les deux enfants tendrement. Ces années passées ensemble les avait énormément rapprochés. La jeune femme avait craint qu'une famille ainsi recomposée bouleverse l'univers du petit Jack Hotchner. Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle et Hotch pensaient, Jack avait accueillit cette nouvelle petite sœur avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Tout comme Emily, qu'il avait peu à peu considéré comme une nouvelle mère.

Emily soupira brusquement tandis que des souvenirs chargés de bonheur et de douleurs l'envahissaient. Elle s'assit sur une chaise dans le jardin afin de mieux contempler les deux enfants qui avaient repris leurs jeux.

Sa nouvelle vie la comblait pleinement : elle n'était pas retournée dans l'équipe contrairement à ce que croyaient ses amis. Elle avait préféré enseigner ce qu'elle connaissait à des élèves désirant ardemment devenir profileur. Ainsi, elle avait plus de temps pour s'occuper des enfants et pouvait être présente pour eux à tout moment lorsque Hotch partait sur une affaire.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle aperçut Jack aider sa sœur à se relever après que celle-ci soit tombée de son vélo. Puis soudainement, un bras entoura le haut de ses épaules et la fit sursauter.

- Aaron ! Tu m'as fais peur ! S'exclama Emily en pressant avec force son bras.

- Madame Hotchner, vous êtes trop pensive, rétorqua doucement Hotch. A quoi pensais-tu ainsi ma chérie ?

- Je songeais à nous, murmura Emily en blottissant sa tête contre sa poitrine.

- Hum… Je vois que tu as installé la petite merveille dehors, dit Hotch en regardant à côté d'elle.

- Oui… Je pense qu'ils aimeront la voir… Tiens, tu entends ? Je crois que nos invités sont arrivés, remarqua Emily aux sons des voitures qui se garaient dans l'allée de leur maison.

- Je vais aller les accueillir, déclara Hotch. Jack, Kat ! Venez avec moi ! Nos invités sont là.

Les cris enthousiastes des enfants retentirent, accueillant Morgan, Rossi, Reid, Garcia et Seaver. Hotch les salua chaleureusement avant de serrer doucement une Garcia contre lui. Cette dernière semblait ravie d'être là. Mais derrière ce bonheur, Hotch sentait la tristesse qui l'envahissait face à cette journée.

- Venez avec moi. Emily vous attend dans le jardin, dit Hotch doucement.

Tous suivirent Hotchner, impatient de revoir leur amie et de partager les dernières nouvelles. La mort de JJ les avait davantage rapprochés malgré la colère qui les avait, dans un premier temps, envahit.

- Hey ma beauté ! Viens par ici que je te serre dans mes bras ! S'exclama Garcia.

Emily éclata de rire devant l'étreinte étouffante et affectueuse de son amie. Elle salua ensuite ses autres amis et les invita à s'installer autour de la table qu'elle avait dressée.

- Hey ma puce ! Viens voir ton parrain ! S'écria Morgan en attrapant Kat qui courait autour d'eux.

Derek la posa sur ses genoux et se mit à la chatouiller. La petit fille éclata de rire et tenta de lui échapper. Elle y parvint après quelques secondes de délicieuse torture et partit se cacher dans les bras rassurant de son père, un sourire de défi étirant ses lèvres lorsqu'elle fixa Morgan.

- Pourquoi embêtes-tu ma filleule ? Répliqua Garcia à l'attention de son ami. Viens voir ta marraine ma puce. Je suis plus gentille que lui.

- A propos de filleule, rétorqua Rossi doucement, où est la mienne ?

- Oui, c'est vrai, surenchérit Seaver. Dave et moi n'avons pas encore vu notre filleule. Où se cache donc la dernière petite Hotchner ?

Emily leur accorda un tendre sourire avant de se pencher sur le petit berceau qui était posé à côté d'elle. Elle prit avec précaution sa petite fille qu'elle tendit par la suite à Seaver pour que celle-ci la prenne dans ses bras.

- Voila la petite dernière, murmura Emily en caressant tendrement la douce petite joue du bébé.

- Oh, Emily ! Comme elle a grandit ! S'extasia Seaver. A seulement huit mois, c'est déjà une vraie petite beauté !

- Elle a raison. Et cette fois, j'ai bien l'impression qu'elle a prit tes yeux Emily, répliqua Reid penché par-dessus l'épaule de Seaver.

Emily pressa avec force la main qu'Hotch avait posé sur son épaule. Leur bonheur était complet : ses amis étaient présents et ils étaient entourés de leur famille.

- Tiens… Mais on dirait que votre petit trésor tient quelque chose dans sa main, remarqua Morgan.

- Qu'est que… Commença Hotch en se penchant à son tour.

- Oh mon bébé ! S'écria Emily. Tu es incorrigible….Allez, donne-moi vite cela. Tu n'es pas encore en âge de la porter.

La jeune femme prit délicatement l'objet entre les mains minuscules et fragiles de sa fille. Reid observa ce qu'elle venait de reprendre avant de demander :

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est le collier qui lui est destiné plus tard, répondit Hotch. Il a était donné à Emily par JJ.

Un silence s'installa soudainement. Tous ici savaient pourquoi Emily avait tenu à les réunir aujourd'hui. Cela faisait quatre ans, à ce jour, qu'ils avaient perdu une personne qui leur était chère.

- JJ aurait été ravie, j'en suis sûre, commenta Garcia dont les larmes avaient pris possession de ses yeux.

- Je crois que ta fille te réclame, dit Seaver en voyant le bébé s'agiter. Je te la rends avant qu'elle ne se mette à pleurer.

Emily reprit sa fille. Elle se mit à la bercer doucement tout en lui chantant une chanson pour l'apaiser. Hotch les couva d'un regard protecteur et attendri.

Après avoir longuement discuté et après s'être restaurés, Morgan décida de jouer au football avec Jack et Reid face à Seaver et Rossi. Hotch arbitrait tandis que Kat, toujours collée contre ses jambes, hésitait à les rejoindre.

Emily les regarda un instant avant de reposer ses yeux sur sa fille et de lui chuchoter tendrement :

- Regarde la grande famille que tu as, ma chérie…

La fillette se mit à gargouiller gaiement comme si elle comprenait ce que sa mère voulait lui dire.

- Et si nous trinquions ? Annonça Hotch alors qu'ils revenaient.

Chacun acquiesça et prit un des verres posés sur la table.

- A JJ ! Clama Rossi avec un sourire triste. Et à la dernière petite Hotchner !

- Oui… A JJ ! Et à la petite Jennifer Hotchner ! Répéta Reid.

Emily Prentiss : " On dit souvent que le temps guérit toutes les blessures. Je ne suis pas d'accord. Les blessures demeurent intactes. Avec le temps, notre esprit, afin de mieux se protéger, recouvre ses blessures de bandages et la douleur diminue. Mais elle ne disparait jamais… "

Rose Kennedy

* * *

**Bonus**** : En Avançant le Temps.**

Spencer Reid :« On dit que le temps change les choses. Mais le temps ne fait que passer et nous devons changer les choses nous-mêmes. »

Andy Warhol

La jeune fille remit nerveusement son tailleur. Elle regarda avec attention son reflet dans le miroir et réajusta légèrement sa coiffure.

Mais ce qu'elle voyait ne l'encourageait nullement : elle avait un teint blanc, presque trop pâle et des cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux résultant de ces longs mois de travail. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux longs et bruns, presque noir, en une queue de cheval, ne laissant que quelques mèches qui encadraient son visage de chaque côté.

- Allez ma grande ! Dit-elle tout haut pour se donner du courage. Tu vas y arriver !

Elle vit son regard se durcire, comme celui de son père quand il venait à la gronder étant petite, lorsqu'elle avait commit une bêtise. Cela avait au moins l'avantage de donner un certain sérieux à la jeune femme qui réussissait alors à se faire respecter par ceux qui la rencontraient.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et une bouffée d'angoisse la saisit. Elle ne pouvait désormais plus reculer. Elle ajusta le sac qu'elle portait sur son épaule, déboulant dans l'allée centrale. Elle y vit des bureaux à perte de vue. Comment trouver celui qu'elle cherchait ?

- Excusez- moi ?

L'homme qu'elle avait essayé d'interpeller passa devant elle, sans s'arrêter, continuant son chemin.

- D'accord… Merci pour le renseignement, grogna t-elle en lui décochant un regard noir.

- Seigneur ! Mais qu'elle ravissante créature ! J'aimerais bien qu'il y en ait plus souvent qui débarquent ainsi dans nos bureaux, commenta une voix narquoise derrière elle.

- Jack ! Nous ne sommes pas ici pour flirter, dit sèchement un homme plus âgé en arrivant près d'eux. Vous ! Continua t-il en se tournant vers la jeune femme. Vous êtes en retard. Suivez-moi dans mon bureau !

Malgré son ton très professionnel et sec, elle le vit lui adresser un sourire discret et adresser un clin d'œil à l'homme qui l'avait abordée en premier avant de s'en aller.

La jeune femme patiente quelques secondes avant de le suivre afin de se tourner vers le dénommé Jack.

- Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher ! Tu es incorrigible ! Lâcha t-elle avec une moue désapprobatrice.

- Allons, Kat ! Tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir petit sœur, la taquina Jack Hotchner. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un vienne t'accueillir comme il se doit.

- Oui, c'est sûr que j'apprécie ton geste, répondit Kat Hotchner en souriant tendrement à son grand frère.

- Tu devrais te dépêcher, murmura t-il ensuite. Le chef de ce département, l'Agent Spécial Reid, n'aime pas attendre trop longtemps. Même si c'est toi. Eh Kat ? Lança t-il alors qu'elle suivait ses conseils se dirigeant vers les bureaux du haut. Bienvenue à la BAU ! Je te présenterais le reste de l'équipe quand tu redescendras… Enfin, je n'aurais pas besoin de te présenter Ashley Seaver. Je pense que tu la connais déjà.

Kat sourit doucement avant de partir rejoindre celui qui était désormais son nouveau chef : l'Agent Spencer Reid. Il l'attendait dans son bureau, suivant la scène entre elle et Jack depuis la grande fenêtre qui dominait l'allée.

- Agent Reid ? Excusez-moi de vous déranger… L'interrompit une jeune femme.

Spencer sortit de ses pensées pour sourire à celle qui venait d'entrer : c'était une grande femme, la taille fine et un visage aux traits délicats bordé par des cheveux courts et noirs. Ses yeux pétillants se posèrent sur lui avec douceur. Reid vint la serrer dans ses bras et lorsqu'il s'écarta, son regard s'attarda sur le collier qu'elle portait autour de son cou.

- Je suis content de te voir, murmura le chef de la BAU. J'allais justement m'entretenir avec ta sœur.

- Oh ! Kat est déjà ici ? S'exclama Jennifer Hotchner en passant une main près de sa joue pour ajuster une mèche qui dépassait.

Au moment où elle prononçait ses mots, Katelyn entra à son tour dans la pièce.

- Jenny ! Mais que fais-tu ici ? Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir là.

- Spencer a appelé pour une affaire. Des enfants ont été témoins d'un meurtre et ils ont besoin de mes talents de psychologue pour enfant afin de les faire parler.

Reid les fit s'asseoir tous les deux. Ils discutèrent longuement avant qu'il ne les congédie en leur donnant l'ordre de préparer tout de suite leur affaire.

Au moment où elles quittèrent son bureau, le téléphone de Reid se mit à sonner.

- Oui ? Salut Emily… Oui, ils sont tous là… Ils vont bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je veille sur eux… Kat semble un peu nerveuse mais ça lui passera… Tu sais ce que sait que de débarquer dans une nouvelle équipe comme elle le fait… Mais Kat a eu de bons professeurs je pense… Je n'en doute pas… Surtout les cours donnés par le professeur Morgan… Ne te fais pas de soucis, je garde un œil sur eux… Des nouvelles d'Henri ? Oui j'en ai eu par Garcia… Il est partit… Il a été appelé pour une mission… Que veux-tu, il est militaire maintenant… Oui… On se voit samedi pour notre rendez-vous annuel… A bientôt !

Il raccrocha et se mit à sourire doucement avant de prendre entre ses mains l'un des cadres posé sur son bureau. C'était une photo représentant chaque membre de son ancienne équipe. Tous étaient présents : Hotch, Rossi, Emily, Garcia, Morgan et JJ.

Un nouveau sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres : jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un jour, ce serait lui qui dirigerait l'équipe de la BAU, secondé par l'Agent Seaver. Ses anciennes collègues avaient pris des chemins différents. Mais malgré cela, il avait maintenant le bonheur de connaitre la nouvelle génération.

Jack avait suivit les traces de son père tout comme Kat qui avait aussi suivit celles de sa mère. Jennifer avait prit une autre voie mais les aidait souvent sur une enquête concernant les enfants.

Reid reposa minutieusement son cadre avant de jeter un coup d'œil sur un autre, représentant une jeune femme blonde souriante, portant le même collier que Jennifer Hotchner.

- Oh, JJ…Si tu pouvais voir ce que nous sommes devenus… Tu serais fière de nous. Mais aussi de la famille que tu as su protéger… Comme tu peux être fière de ton fils et de son parcours… Mais tu nous manque… Chaque jour qui passe… Tu nous manque terriblement…

Spencer Reid : « Rien n'est plus vivant qu'un souvenir. »

Frederico Garcia Lorca

* * *

**Une dernière Reviews pour la route ? :p**  



End file.
